Blame
by Gypsee Girl
Summary: Another story with the daughter of Goku. Only this is different. ChiChi dies while giving birth to Tai. And when Tai gets a chance to meet her mother, she can't help but wonder, is her family better off without her?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Sorry... I don't own DBZ and I never will. Please don't sue, or kill me.

Summary: Another story with Goku's daughter in it, but this one's different. ChiChi dies while giving birth to Tai. This is kinda hard to explain without giving it all away. Keep your Kleenex boxes close cause this may be a tearjerker.

Blame

Chapter 1

Goku paced in the waiting room. His wife, ChiChi was giving birth to their daughter, which they were going to name Tai, after ChiChi's favorite aunt. He' was beginning to get worried. It had been a while and he had seen tons of doctors and nurses run into the delivery room.

"Daddy, what's my sister going to be like?" Goten asked his father.

"She'll be strong, smart, and pretty, like her mother." Goku replied as Vegeta, who was there too, sniggered.

"Will I like her?" Goten asked. "I heard babies cry a lot."

"They couldn't cry as much as you did." Gohan said. "You were friggin' loud. They probably heard you in the pits of Hell."

"So that's what that noise was when I was a kid." Videl joked. "I always thought it was the boogie man."

"Ha. Ha. Very funny." Goten laughed.

"Wow. A sister this is really hitting me now. I'm going to be an older brother again. Come to think of it, I'm old enough to be her father. I'm nineteen." Gohan said.

"Wow. I feel old now." Goku said.

"You don't look old." Goten replied innocently. "You look young."

"Thanks." Goku replied rubbing his youngest son's head.

"Excuse me, Mr.Son." asked a female voice from behind him.

"Hello, Dr. Pelankanhou." Goku said. "How's Tai and ChiChi?"

"Will you come with me sir. We need to talk." Dr.Pelankanhou said in a grave voice. "Follow me."

"Okay." Goku said a little confused.

Even Goku knew the words, 'we need to talk', were horrible. They were like a death sentence or Donald Trump's cobra-like hand motion when he says, 'you're fired'. They were worse coming from a woman. Goku had this weird feeling in his stomach that something was incredibly wrong and he knew it had to do with his daughter or his wife...or both.

Dr. Pelankanhou led Goku into an empty room. When she turned around and looked at Goku, he saw a look of sorrow in her face.

"What's wrong? Is everything okay?" Goku asked in a panicked voice.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Son." Dr. Pelankanhou said. "Your daughter is fine and incredibly healthy, but..."

"What?" Goku asked feeling his fear for his wife rising.

"She's not going to make it sir, your wife. We tried everything. I'm sorry." Dr. Pelankanhou said. "She want's to say goodbye to you, before..."

"Let me see her." Goku ordered. "I need to see her."

"Follow me." Dr. Pelankanhou said.

Goku slowly followed the doctor to his wife's room. _How could she be dying_, Goku thought, _We won't be able to bring her back._ Finally, they got to the room. Goku looked at his wife laying limp on the bed. Her skin was ghostly pale and her eyes were barely open.

"Goku..." ChiChi whispered.

"My God. ChiChi. I love you, please don't go. Please, don't." Goku begged running to her side.

"I love you too, take car of the boys and Tai." She murmured.

"Please, I love you. I'm sorry for any pain I caused you. Don't die." Goku cried and a tear slid down his cheek.

"I love you..." were the last words she spoke before her spirit left it's body and went to the other dimension.

"NO!" Goku yelled loudly. "wake up... Please. No.No. No."

"What's taking so long? Shouldn't we be able to se Mommy and Tai?" Goten asked his brother.

"We should." Gohan said. "Hey, Piccolo, can you hear anything?"

"Umm...No." Piccolo lied.

Vegeta and Krillen both look at Piccolo as if they knew he was lying. He was lying, of course. He had heard everything due to his Namekian hearing and he didn't like what he heard. Sure ChiChi was annoying but he didn't want her dead. Nobody wants people to dead, unless they're evil of course. They don't mean it. It's just anger.

Okay, string bean, what's going on? Vegeta telekinetically asked.

Yeah, you are lying. Krillen said.

She's dead, Goku's wife Piccolo telekinetically replied.

What? Krillen asked.

I hope Kakarott doesn't try do anything stupid. Vegeta sighed.

Vegeta, how could you say something like that Krillen asked.

You don't know about saiyan bonds, do you? If the mate dies the other may go insane and or die. Vegeta explained.

Then Goku slowly walked into the waiting room. His eyes were red and he looked older than he had ever looked. Right then Gohan and Goten knew something was wrong, horribly wrong.

"Daddy, what's the matter?" Goten asked his father. "How's Mommy and Tai?"

"What's wrong Dad?" Gohan asked.

"Your... your... your..." Goku managed to say.

It was hard enough for Goku to accept his wife was dead, but to say it to his sons. That would be near impossible. He would rather be in the pits of Hell than be in the moment he was in. Scratch that, he was in Hell. No, a place worse than Hell. The place with no name.

"Our what?" Gohan asked starting to get worried. "Dad, what's wrong?"

"You're mother is... Is... is" Goku muttered.

"Mom's what?" Gohan asked fear rising in his voice.

"Dead." Goku murmured.

"WHAT?" Gohan yelled. "NO! YOU'RE LYING! NO!"

Gohan couldn't believe it. His mother dead? That would be impossible. Sure everybody died someday, but his mom just brought a little girl into the world. The little girl she always wanted. He could feel Videl grab hold of his hand and squeeze it. He heard an awkward silence from the people behind him. Bulma had gasped and fainted so that's why there was silence. He had an odd feeling Piccolo, Krillen and Vegeta already knew.

"Don't worry, we can Mommy back." Goten said innocently.

"No, son, we can't. The Dragon only brings back those who died in battle." Goku said to his son.

"NO! THIS IS ALL MY SISTERS FAULT! IF SHE WAS NEVER BORN MOMMY WOULD NEVER BE DEAD!" Goten cried.

"Goten, it's not Tai's fault, it's not her fault." Goku said to Goten trying to hold back his tears.

"Okay." Goten said to his father, but under his breath he said, "In your dreams."

Chapter 1 was is done. That rhymed. I would say it was fun to write this chapter, but it wasn't. It was sad. This story will get sadder, and Goten is not the main character, it's Tai. So Review and stay tuned for Chapter 2.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Sorry... I don't own DBZ and I never will. Please don't sue...or kill me.

Hi. This is Chapter 2. I'm sorry if the last chapter was sad and kind of confusing. This one will be better.

Blame

Chapter 2

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Tai! Are you okay?" Goku asked as he ran into the kitchen in his robe.

"What's wrong? Is something bad happening?" 13-year-old Pan asked as she and the rest of her family ran downstairs and into the kitchen

"It's in! It's in! I got a review! I can't believe it! We got a review!" 17-year-old Tai Son squealed.

"For what may I ask?" Goten asked in an annoyed tone. "You're wasting my sleeping time. It's six am on a Saturday just to let you know."

"The play I starred in that you didn't show up at." Tai replied. "Oh, and it's six-thirty. Just to let you know."

"What's it say?" Pan asked as she ran over to her aunt.

"Read it yourself." Tai said as she handed the paper over to her only niece.

"Hmmm. 'The Orange Star High School performance of the play 'Grease' was a scene from heaven. The scenery was superb and the acting was amazing. What really caught my attention was the wonderful acting of Tai Son who played Sandy. Her voice made even the whales seem like amateurs.'" Pan read. "OMG! They loved it! They loved you! You will be a famous actress one day and I know it!"

"Thanks." Tai smiled.

Goku couldn't help but smile at his daughter. She had grown into a beautiful young woman and he was surprised how much she looked like her mother. She had her ebony eyes that sparkled whenever the light hit them and long dark hair. Tai and her mother were also different too. Tai liked to try different styles with her hair. You would never know what style she would wear next. Where ChiChi, held her hair into a tight bun, always. Tai liked to wear revealing clothes, much to Goku's dislike, where ChiChi never did. Today Tai had on a yellow tube top that stopped about an inch above her belly button, green cargo capris, and white tennis shoes. Her hair was pulled up into a ponytail with a yellow scrunchy.

"Well, I'm going out to do some shopping." Tai said as she began to walk outside.

"The mall isn't even open yet." Gohan said to his little sister.

"Well, duh! I was going to go get some breakfast at the Waffle House. Any of you want to come. It's on me." Tai asked.

"I'm coming!" Pan said. "Just let me go get dressed."

And with that Pan ran upstairs and into her room. Pan usually didn't like shopping. She was more of a tomboy, but she practically worshipped the ground her aunt walked on. Her aunt was perfect. She had a 4.0 grade point average, she used to be captain of the Orange Star Cheerleaders, but quit that her senior year to join the drama club and start her dream of acting. She also had a perfect figure. She was thin and muscular and she had a nice sized chest. Training in the Gravity Room had really paid off. Finally, Pan came downstairs. She had on a blue T-shirt and orange pants and her trademark bandanna.

"Okay. Bye Mom, Dad, Grandpa, Uncle Goten!" Pan yelled as she walked out the door and onto their front lawn.

"Get in." Tai called as she motioned Pan over to her little red convertible.

"Everybody will be jealous when they see me in this!" Pan smiled as she buckled her seat belt.

"Nobody is up. So let's be a little quite. We don't want the neighbors calling the police." Tai hushed as she pulled out of the driveway.

"Okay." Pan replied.

Tai and Pan were told when Tai was a baby they had lived somewhere out in the woods, but they moved. Goku had said it was because the house in the forest wasn't big enough, but Tai knew that wasn't the reason. She knew the real reason for moving was that her father couldn't stand being there anymore. She knew he couldn't stand living where he and his wife had spent their lives together. Tai sighed. She kind of blamed her mother's death on herself. If she hadn't have been born, ChiChi still would have been alive. She knew her brothers, or at least Goten, blamed her for their mother's death. She wasn't so sure about her father.

"Hey remember the Christmas Party. It was so loud Mr. Page called the police. He's a freak! And did you see his hair? I'm glad he finally got it cut!" Pan laughed.

"Yeah. He wanted me to quit cheerleading to join band. He's not very smart though is he. I can't play an instrument to save my life!" Tai laughed. (That's for you Android 22! For everybody else that was an inside joke!)

"The one thing you're not good at." Pan said. "I wish I were you."

"Why?" Tai asked. "My life is far from perfect."

"You're pretty, smart, you can beat my dad, that makes you the strongest of the half saiyans, you got a great boyfriend and everybody likes you." Pan complimented.

"You forgot one." Tai sighed. "I killed my mother, remember."

"No you didn't. I don't blame you. It's not your fault." Pan said.

"Tell that to your father and uncle. If I wasn't born, you would've gotten to know Mom." Tai said as tears began to well up in her eyes.

"Don't cry. Dad and Uncle Goten do not blame you. And even if they did, which they don't, it's their problem, not yours." Pan replied.

"Thanks." Tai replied whiping the tears from her eyes. "Pan, I love you."

"I know." Pan smiled. "What would you do without me?"

"I don't know. Life would be pretty boring though." Tai laughed.

"Bet it would." Pan smiled. "So is this going to be aunt slash niece day or aunt slash her boyfriend slash niece slash niece's best friend day?"

"Which one do you what?" Tai asked.

"I think option B, but can we have breakfast together?" Pan asked.

"Sure. I don't don't think I can pay for two half saiyans, a quarter saiyan, and Uub." Tai laughed.

"Yeah. That would kill your college fund." Pan joked.

"Yeah." Tai agreed. "So off to the Waffle House we go!"

That was Chapter 2. It wasn't sad or really dramatic, but it got the point across. It told who Tai was, a little about her life, her family, and her interests. It also talked about how she blames herself for her mom's death. So, thank you for reading, and review please!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. But I do own Tai and I do own the plot of this fic. Or the lyrics to Avril Lavigne's song "My Happy Ending"

Thanks for the review. Okay, so recap of the last chapter. We found out about Tai's personality. We also found out she wants to be an actress. That's the basic review.

PS- Registered American Citizens over 18 need to vote. It's for our country's future. Please!!!

Blame

Chapter 3

"Mmmmmm. That was good. I like your waffles better though." Pan said as she rubbed her stomach.

"Thank you." Tai replied. "I am a pretty good cook, aren't I?"

"Dad said you got your cooking talents from Grandma." Pan replied. "He said she was the best cook ever."

"Yeah." Tai smiled. "Dad told me that too."

"I wish I could've seen her, known her, you know." Pan sighed. "Dad doesn't talk about her much, but Mom told me about her."

"I had to turn to Bulma and Vegeta to find out about Mom." Tai half-laughed.

"So are you calling Bra and Uub or what?" Pan asked.

"What, you don't like me?" Tai asked in a fake offended way.

"It's not that, but I know Uub is going to show up at the mall, looking for you, and you and him will got do stuff together, and I want somebody to hang out with." Pan explained.

"You are absolutely right!" Tai said as she took out her cell phone and dialed Bra's number. "Hey, Bra, this is Tai, I'm taking Pan to the mall, want to go... Sure... I'll pick you up... Be there in ten... Bye!"

"One down, one to go." Pan said.

"Yep." Tai said as she dialed Uub's cell phone. "Uub... Hey... Meet me in the mall in thirty minutes! Bye!"

"Didn't give him much of a choice now did you?" Pan asked her aunt.

"Do I ever?" Tai joked.

"But he still loves you. Not the teenage kind of love, but that special kind of love you feel for that one special person and that person only." Pan replied.

"You think?" Tai asked.

"Yeah, I do." Pan said.

They drove for about five more minutes and then they reached the C.C. Bra was already standing outside waiting for Tai and Pan. She had on a white halter-top and a pink pleated skirt and white sandals. With her she had her matching pink purse made out of seat belts.

"There you are." Bra said as she climbed into the convertible. "Is Uub going to be there?"

"Yes. And how did you guess he was coming?" Tai asked.

"'Cause he always does," Bra answered, "Even when you don't ask him!"

"So you got your cell phone?" Tai asked.

"And my credit cards." Bra finished. "It's all here!"

"No off to the mall we go!" Pan shouted. "Oooh! Turn up the radio! I love this song!"

The song was Avril Lavigne's "My Happy Ending". It was Pan's favorite song. Tai was more of a country fan, but she still liked bands like Maroon 5 and singers like Avril Lavigne, Evanescence, and Jessica Simpson.

"You were everything that I wanted, you were meant to be but it wasn't!" Pan and Bra sang.

When they reached the mall, it had been open for about an hour and the parking lot all ready had a lot of people there. Tai parked her car next to a yellow Volkswagen beetle. Uub was waiting for them in the food court.

"Hey, babe, how you doin'?" Uub asked his girlfriend.

"Fine, I guess, but now I'm perfect." Tai said as she gave Uub a kiss on the lips.

"Okay you lovebirds, we are going down to Barrettes Berets and Anything With a B." Bra said.

"Keep your cell phones handy!" Tai called as the girls walked away.

"So where are we going?" Uub asked. "I have an idea! Let's go to Victoria's Secrets!"

"Or we can go to the coffee shop and you won't have to worry about being single." Tai scowled.

"The coffee shop is good!" Uub agreed nervously. "Anywho, who is Victoria and what is her secret? I think we all want to know!"

"Let's drop the subject and go have fun." Tai smiled.

"Follow you anywhere." Uub smiled as Tai led him to the coffee shop.

The coffee shop was called Schmo's Joe. It had the wonderful scent of coffe beans and Tai had once worked there one summer. Tai ordered a cappuccino and Uub ordered black coffee from a geeky looking girl from behind the counter named Frances Charlie. Tai led Uub over to a quite corner.

"We need to talk." Tai said quietly.

"Is everything okay?" Uub asked as a knot began to form in his stomach at the dreaded words, "we need to talk".

"You know I applied for Julliard." Tai said.

"Yeah, I know," Uub nodded starting to feel sick, "you're going to get in."

"And if I do, I'll be moving." Tai whispered.

"Yeah..." Uub gasped.

"I won't go if you don't want me to." Tai said quickly.

Uub looked at his girlfriend. She would give up Julliard for him? Ever since she was little she wanted to go to a famous arts school. Sure she hadn't gotten in yet, but if she did... She would give it all up for him.

"Why?" Uub asked.

"I love you." Tai said. "It's not that stupid I love you, you love me stuff either. It's the real thing and I don't want to give that up!"

"I love you too! But we can find a way without giving up your dream of becoming a famous actress and going to a famous school!" Uub replied.

"Long distance relationships don't work and you know it!" Tai shouted.

After that the couple sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity. Tai loved Uub and she didn't want to lose him. If she went to Julliard, if she got in, it might mess things up between them. Uub was dumbfounded to say the least. His mind was like a tornado spinning around and all messed up. Questions like, 'are we too long to be in love?' Or 'what if I lose her forever?' ricochet off the walls in his mind. Tai was the first to speak up.

"Why am even worrying! I haven't even got accepted yet!" Tai exclaimed. "Hey, come on, let's go look at dresses for the graduating dance! It's in two months and I haven't even got my dress yet! Ooooh I hope they have something good left!"

"Two months is enough." Uub said still feeling a little uneasy.

"Yeah, I know, but I want to look positively perfect. I'm the most popular chick in school, I need to look my absolute best!" Tai explained.

"You look good to me." Uub said.

"You're supposed to say that, you're my boyfriend." Tai replied matter-of-factly.

"We've been dating long enough for you to know I really mean that." Uub said.

"It's almost been five years." Tai smiled.

"Next Tuesday," Uub answered, "you're eighteenth birthday."

"That's when we became a couple. Only we didn't tell anybody until Dad caught us making out in the tree house we built when we were seven." Tai reminisced. "I've known you all my life."

"Yeah and I don't regret any minute of it." Uub said grabbing Tai's hand as the walked through the mall.

That was Chapter 3. Did you like it? I kind of made it a little romance-like, but still dramatic with the whole Julliard thing. So you know the drill, review and wait for chapter 4. I know this si hard for some of you but be patient.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I Don't own DBZ.

Okay, this chapter there will be a lot of things that you won't expect. When I say a lot, I mean a lot. But remember things that happened in this story didn't happen in the real DBZ universe. Characters personalities may change.

Blame

Chapter 4

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Tai drove in the car silently. Pan and Bra were worried. Tai usually loved to talk to them or on her cell phone. She should be talking, Pan thought. Tai had just bought a dress. It was a beautiful pastel pink spaghetti strap dress that puddled in the front. Finally, Tai spoke.

"Hey, Bra, wanna stay for lunch?" Tai asked.

"Sure." Bra replied. "I'll have to call my parents."

"Here." Tai said as she handed Bra her phone.

Something is wrong, Pan thought, it's like her mind is on something else. Bra's parents ended up saying yes. Tai was still silent. Both teenage girls were worried about her. This was not Tai. They wondered if it had to do with Tai's talk with Uub.

"Tai," Pan asked, "are you okay?"

"What?" Tai asked surprised, "Of course I am. What makes you think that?"

"It's just that you're completely silent." Bra answered. "You are acting like my dad."

"I'm just thinking about Julliard." Tai simply replied.

Tai didn't want them to know that she may not go if she got in. She loved acting, but she loved Uub. What if she had to choose between to the two? How could she? Tai gulped.

"You're going to get in." Pan said. "I know you are."

"That's what I'm worried about." Tai said to herself.

When they got to her house, Tai noticed that her father's black Mercedes was there. She knew he usually got off early on weekends, but it was only noon. Goku usually got off at three on weekends. Believe it or not, Goku was a lawyer. Hercule had gotten him the job. He had gotten the job shortly after Tai was born. He needed to support his family and this is what he got. He didn't especially like the job, but who really likes their work?

"Hey, Daddy!" Tai called as she walked inside.

"What's up Princess?" Goku asked.

Princess. Goku had called his daughter that ever since she was little. Tai was his little princess. If anything ever happened to her, well Goku didn't want to think about it.

"Hi Grandpa!" Pan waved. "How come you're not at work?"

"I decided I'd take a day off." Goku said.

"Cool!" Tai said. "I'll show you my dress! It'll look awesome on me at the dance!"

"How much?" Goku asked.

"Two hundred dollars. I paid for it all by myself. I used my money I earned it when I took that internship at the CC." Tai replied.

"Good for you." Goku said. "I don't think I could take another dent in my bank account."

"Yeah, sorry about that. But those shoes were sooo cute!" Tai said. "Let me get the dress and I'll try it on."

"Bra and I are going upstairs." Pan said as she ran to her room.

Goku shook his head. Eighteen years ago he never thought his life would be this way. He never figured he'd be worried about money, or jobs, or bills, or anything like that. He also never guessed he would be a widower either.

Upstairs, Tai slipped on her dress and pulled her hair out of the ponytail. It reached about two inches past her shoulders. She flipped it around a little. She liked her hair. It was perfect. Uub had always complimented on it and Gohan joked that the supposed hole in the ozone revolved around her head. Well, she hoped he was joking. Tai sometimes wondered if her brothers actually loved her. Mainly, Goten. Their mother had died giving birth to her. Tai sometimes wondered if her family's life would be better off without her. Would things be different? Probably. Tai shook the thought away from her and began to brush her hair.

"EVERYBODY! GET DOWNSTAIRS! I'M ALMOST READY!" Tai yelled as she put her brush down

She heard Bra and Pan run downstairs. She wondered if Gohan was going to be there. His car was in the driveway when she pulled up. She figured he was in the study doing something boring. He was pretty boring when you come to think about it. Tai never really knew Gohan that well. He was nineteen years older than she was. When she was born, he was practically old enough to be her father! She never spent much time with her brother, both of her brothers to think about it. But she loved them. All the stuff she did, all the important, talent wise stuff, was to impress them. Tai descended downstairs and watched the look appear on her family's face. Gohan and Videl were down there too.

"OMG! Tai! You look amazing!" Pan complimented.

"No wonder you're going to be an actress," Bra said, "you sure do look like one. Scratch the implants and Botox and plastic surgery."

"Uub'll be lucky to be with you." Videl said. "And pink is also you're color."

"Pink's in. It's the color this season." Tai said.

"You look nice." Gohan said. "I'll play big brother now. Lose your virginity and Uub dies. Don't drink period."

"You look beautiful." Goku said to his daughter.

"Thank you Dadyy." Tai smiled.

"Your mother would be proud." he continued.

Tai almost let out a gasp in surprise. Her father never talked about her mother. That was a near fact. Tai noticed the pain in his eyes when he said that.

"Thanks." Tai said looking down at the ground.

Just then Goten walked in the door carrying a stack of mail. He didn't seem to notice Tai in her new dress.

"Tai, you got something in here from Julliard." Goten said.

"OMG! This is it. This will tell me if I get in." Tai said.

"Well if you don't get in, which you won't, you'll have Harvard or some other preppy Ivy League school to fall back on." Goten said annoyed.

"Just give me the letter." Tai replied angrily sticking out her hand.

"Here." Goten said as he tossed his sister the letter.

Tai hastily opened the envelope and read over it. From what seemed like an eternity, Tai finally spoke, "Oh my gawd..."

"I told you you wouldn't get in." Goten said.

"I got in." Tai said astonished.

Just then, Uub slung open the font door and slid into the kitchen on his knees in front of Tai and said, "MARRY ME!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Left that one off at a cliffhanger. So review and stay tuned for chapter 5. PS. I TAKE FLAMES


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own, DBZ only Tai.

Blame

Chapter 5

Thanks for the reviews. Here's the answer to see if they are engaged or not. I have writer's block. I know what's going to happen, but it really is heard to get it down to type. So bear with me.

a b c d e f g h i j k l m n o p q r s t u v w x y z A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z

"WHAT?" Tai asked.

"Here's the ring." Uub said as he pulled a red velvet box out of his pocket.

"But..." Tai said.

"I know we are young. I know we haven't explored anything. But I LOVE YOU and I WANT TO BE WITH YOU." Uub said.

"I love you too, but..."

"No buts. Shhh. Listen your heart. Don't listen to the world. I'll follow you to Julliard. I'll go to college somewhere near there or I can get a job. I want to be with you."

"Okay then. Sure. Let's get married. YES! I'LL MARRY YOU!" Tai squealed before she and Uub pulled in her into a passionate kiss.

"Good. Now that you two are engaged you can get out of my life sooner." Goten said sarcastically.

"Least I'm moving on with my life." Tai shot back as she opened the velvet box and slipped the ring on her finger.

"Least I can come up with better come backs." Goten said.

"Sure you can." Tai replied sarcastically.

"Whatever. See you later. I have a date with Paris." Goten said walking out the door.

"You can forget the big brother speech." Gohan said to Tai.

"What speech?" Tai joked.

"That's not funny." Goku said.

"Okay, Daddy, I'm eighteen, I can take care of myself. I am going to Julliard anyway. And I probably wouldn't have been a virgin any longer either." Tai teased.

"You're seventeen, not eighteen. And if you lose you're virginity before you are married, I will see personally that Uub will not have anything use." Goku warned as Uub shuddered.

Tai rolled her eyes and turned around to Uub, "I've gotta get changed. How about you, me, the woods, for a picnic and then some hiking."

"I like that." Uub smiled.

"Cool, then I see you in about an hour. Bye." Tai said as she gave Uub a quick kiss.

Uub, then left, quickly I may add. Tai then turned around to face her father. Instead of joy (which most would wear if they just got engaged), anger reflected in her eyes.

"Dad! Why were you so rude to Uub! He did nothing to you!" Tai complained.

"I don't want you marrying him." Goku said.

"WHAT? WHAT DO YOU MEAN NOT WANTING HIM TO MARRY ME? WE'RE IN LOVE AND WE WANT TO BE TOGETHER!" Tai yelled.

"You're too young. You need to get out in the world. You try new things... new people." Goku explained to his daughter.

"NEW PEOPLE! TOO YOUNG!" Tai screamed. "If my memory suits me, you and Mom got married when you were young too! You didn't have 'new people'! Why can't I?"

"Because I want a different life for you! I want you do something for yourself! I want you to-"

But Goku couldn't finish, Tai had cut him off, "Well, I'm going to marry Uub no matter what you say! I'M EIGHTEEN!"

"You're seventeen and if you live under my roof, you're not getting married!"

"I'll be eighteen in three days! And as for the under roof thing, I'm moving in with Uub the day I turn eighteen!" Tai yelled as she ran upstairs, slamming the door behind her.

Tai quickly locked her door and ran to her bed. Sometimes couldn't even stand her father. Yes, their relationship had been rocky the past couple of months, but... it couldn't be that bad could it? Sure, they had gotten along quite well, at times, but then there were the times that Tai couldn't stand Goku. He didn't understand at all! Sure he let her live the life she wanted too (for the most part), he was letting her act, but now, it seemed that he absolutely disagreed with everything Tai wanted. Why couldn't he accept Uub? He liked him once... before they started dating. Tai then decided she should get ready for hiking and the picnic. What would she wear? What would she bring to eat? One thing is for sure, she was not going back downstairs. She was so mad at her father she could scream. Tai walked to her closet and looked at her clothes.

"What to wear? What to wear?" Tai asked aloud.

For once, she didn't know what to wear. Tai had been a fashion guru and that's the truth. But now she couldn't decide. The clothes shouldn't be anything she especially favored, and easy to move around, since they were going hiking. But then again, she was engaged now. She would want to look nice in front of her new fiancé. This was incredibly confusing. Tai finally decided what to wear. She had decided on a red flannel shirt, blue jeans, and her favorite hiking boots. Tai then braided her hair into two braids and put on a white bucket hat.

"Should I wear it or should I not?" Tai questioned as she looked at her ring.

It was a beautiful ring, platinum (Tai hated gold jewelry) with a princess cut diamond. It sparkled when the light hit it. Beautiful. Uub did a good job picking it out. She wondered when he got it? How long had he been planning it? Tai decided she would ask him later. Tai grabbed her backpack and stuffed it with a change of clothes and some cash. Now how to get out of this prison, Tai wondered. She already knew how to of course. She had snuck out of this room plenty of times before, whenever she was grounded. Tai walked to her window and opened it. It was a two-story drop, but Tai didn't care. She had fallen from higher altitudes before, when training. Tai jumped out of the window and ran over to her car. Then she left.

"So what do we have to eat?" Uub asked when Tai arrived.

"Subway." Tai answered. "It's healthy and good too."

"I like the way you make food better." Uub replied bring Tai closer to him.

"I know you do, but I wasn't about to go back into that kitchen." Tai replied giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Trouble in paradise?" Uub asked.

"No, it's just may dad. He doesn't want us to get married." Tai said turning away from Uub.

"Figures." Uub said in an annoyed tone.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tai asked.

"He hates me and you know that." Uub explained. "Hated me ever since we got together."

"He says we are too young." Tai said sadly.

"You don't agree with him, do you?" Uub asked, afraid.

"Of course not! We're going to get married no matter what!" Tai yelled.

"Good." Uub smiled.

"Now let's forget my dad and get on to eating! I'm starved." Tai replied happily handing Uub a sandwich.

"Saiyan stomachs, I guess I'll have to put up with that for the rest of my life." Uub laughed as he watched Tai bite into her sandwich.

"Wewy fwummy." Tai said as she chewed he food. (Translation: Very funny)

After the hike, Uub and Tai had decided to go do something fun and just hang out. First, they had to stop by Uub's apartment. It wasn't very big, but Uub said it was good enough to live in. Tai liked it. She thought it was compact and cool. Perfect to live in. Tai then began to unbutton her shirt.

"What are you doing?" Uub asked.

"Changing." Tai replied. "You're not weirded out or anything are you? I just thought we can change in fron of each other."

"No! Of course not." Uub lied.

Truth was, he was nervous. He had never seen Tai nude, or changing before. They would do it in front of each other once they were married, but Uub still had the jitters. He hadn't even seen a naked girl before either. But before he knew it, Tai had changed. She had on a black halter-top, another pair of blue jeans, and black flip-flops. Uub decided he should change too. Tai had gone into the bathroom to do put on some make-up so he quickly changed into a red shirt, a black jacket, blue jeans, and sneakers. Sure he wasn't as dressy as Tai was, but he didn't care. Tai came back wearing a dark cherry lipstick, some blush, eye shadow, and mascara.

"Hey let's go!" Tai exclaimed grabbing his hand and leading him outside.

"Are we going to take your car or mine?" Uub asked.

"Neither. We are going to walk." Tai replied.

"Where?" Uub asked.

"Anywhere." Tai replied. "Oooooh! Let's get some coffee."

"Fine with me." Uub smiled.

He didn't care if they walked. The mall was two miles away but that was nothing compared to them. They were trained to walk farther, do more things. They were different than most people.

"Coming?" Tai asked.

"Yeah." Uub replied as he laced his fingers Tai's.

"Let's go then." Tai smiled.

That was the way they walked. Fingers laced, smiles and secret glances at each other. It was perfect. Uub didn't really like the walk. He liked being with Tai, but all the guys ogling and gaping at Tai really ticked him off. She was his, not theirs to look at. Uub sent evil glances at them, but most kept on staring. Couldn't anybody tell she was taken by the ring on her finger? Tai didn't really like it, and he knew. She told him she didn't like it. Finally, they reached the mall and Schmo's Joe. Frances wasn't there, Instead, there was a boy there that went to Tai and Uub's school. His name was Lyman Jacobs and he claimed that he was the king of the world. The couple ordered vanilla hazelnut coffee and went to sit in their usual quiet corner.

"I love this place." Tai sighed. "Whenever I'm sad or lonely, I go here."

"You've told me." Uub replied.

"So we need to talk about wedding plans and honeymoon plans and stuff." Tai said.

"Let's get a private honeymoon suite with a king sized bed and a couch!" Uub exclaimed.

"In Greece." Tai added.

"Huh?"

"I want our honeymoon to be in Greece. I've always wanted to go there. I've been to France, Hawaii and the Bahamas, so why not Greece. I heard it is so beautiful." Tai answered. "Oh! And I want to have an outdoor wedding, not really big, just family and close friends."

"I think you're taking this a little too fast. We just got engaged. Can we have one day of peace?" Uub pleaded.

"Sure, why not." Tai secretly smiled. "Want to go to Victoria's Secret?"

Uub just smiled as Tai pulled him out of his chair, almost spilling the coffee.

That was the end of Chapter 5. How was it? Was it boring? So tell me in your reviews. Oh! And here's a sneak peak of Chapter 6.

"Tai killed mom..." came Gotens voice.

"I agree." Gohan agreed.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not, or will not, in the history of everything cheesy, own DBZ. So do not sue me. Even if it's for cheese.

Thanks for all of your reviews. I really liked them. So in this chapter there will be some DRAMA! Very big drama and if you miss it you will be a dodo head! I'm 13, don't mind me being stupid and such! I TAKE FLAMES! It's kind of sad I haven't got one. I know this sounds weird, but don't any of you find something wrong with this? I'm weird! I admit it! So here is Chapter 6. MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (My friend from school does this even better!) PS... the first part is kind of romantic.

Guess what? Our school had polls. I, of course, voted four John Kerry. Don't hurt me! I LIKE HIM BETTER THAN BUSH! Is that a crime? It is at my school...

Italics equal flashbacks

Blame

Chapter 6

Stars twinkled in the night sky. It was black, midnight black, even though it wasn't midnight yet. Uub had taken Tai to a field where they could lay and see the stars. Tai liked astronomy and space. Maybe because space was in her heritage. They were playing connect the dots with the stars, making up their own constellations.

"See that one up there, next to Polaris, that's my lucky star." Uub said.

"Why?" Tai asked.

"Because the night before your thirteenth birthday, I wished you'd become my girlfriend, and you did. And when you applied to Julliard, I wished you would get in, and you did. And when I wished that we'd be together forever, we will. It grants my wishes. So there's my reason." Uub said quietly.

Tai was touched. She felt tears welling up in her eyes and slowly falling down her cheeks. Nobody had something to her this sweet before. Tai knew that Uub was her one and only and he always will be.

"I love you." Tai whispered.

"I know." Uub said as he wiped a tear from her eye.

He leaned over and kissed her. It was a soft kiss. It felt almost dreamlike. Like all the weight of the world was pulled off of their shoulders. It felt like they were the only ones around. It felt as if time had stopped. It felt...right. The kiss broke and they looked into each other's eyes.

"Well, I better be getting home. I don't want my dad to kill you." Tai said averting her gaze away from Uub's.

"Yeah... you better." Uub said, as he blushed crimson. (Which looked very weird on his dark skin)

"I have to get my car at your place." Tai said.

"I'll give you a ride there. You know, carry you." Uub suggested.

"How about we ride the nimbus cloud. It would remind me of Aladdin." Tai said.

"Okay." Uub said.

Aladdin was Tai's favorite Disney movie, mainly because Jasmine was her favorite princess. She was full of spirit and was never afraid to speak her mind. When she was little, Tai was Jasmine for Halloween for three years in a row!

"NIMBUS!" Tai called.

The yellow cloud came flying through the sky. It really stuck out in the night sky. It flew right in front of Tai and Uub. Tai hopped on and pulled Uub on with her.

"I'm surprised we can still ride this thing." Uub said.

"Yeah. Me too." Tai agreed. "With all this stuff on TV and in books and magazines and on the radio, I'm surprised I'm still a virgin!"

They took off into the sky. The wind blew Tai's hair, which she had taken out of its braids long ago. Uub held onto Tai tight so she wouldn't fall. He knew she couldn't because she could fly, but he liked holding her close.

"You know, we can do this more often when we get married." Tai said.

"Yeah. It's cold. You want my jacket?" Uub asked.

"Sure." Tai replied.

Uub somehow managed to take off his jacket and put it on Tai without falling off. Tai snuggled in it and moved closer to Uub. He wrapped his arms around her even tighter. Tai had shut her eyes. She was thinking about what it would be like once they were married. It would be paradise. Perfection it would be.

She wondered what her parent's marriage was like. Were they happy? They had to be for them to have three kids together. But then again, Tai was their little surprise. Tai shook the thought from her head. She was with Uub, she shouldn't be thinking about things like this. Then the Nimbus stopped.

"We're here." Uub said.

"Ugg. I don't want to go." Tai sighed.

"I'll drive you home." Uub offered.

"Thanks." Tai said.

"I know you hate driving at nights." Uub said.

"Yeah." Tai replied...

"_This party is going to be great," Meg Ferris exclaimed from the passenger side of the old clunky station wagon, "if we don't get embarrassed away from it by your stupid car... I at least think it's a car._

"_It's not my fault my dad won't let me get a convertible!" Tai protested. "He's like you'd get hurt if you crash."_

"_How? You're a saiyan? You've fell from over like a thousand feet in the air! How can you? Man, your dad is waaay overprotective!" Meg sighed.  
_

_Meg was Tai's only friend, other than Uub, that Tai would trust with the family secret They had know eachother since Pre-k. Meg had her strawberry blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail and she was wearing an azure blue halter-top with pink pants. _

"_Yeah." Tai agreed._

"_Well, can this thing go any faster? We need to get in Danny's party! I need to make sure Fontana Jaminson won't flirt with him! I need to protect my boyfriend!" Meg urged._

_It was supposed to be the greatest party of the year. It was being held by Danny Westerly, the football captain and Meg's boyfriend, in his parent's cabin in the mountains. Danny always threw the best parties. But this one would be better, no chaperones. (Only their parents didn't know that) Meg then turned up the radio. The song, "Sweetest Sin", by Jessica Simpson was on. The two girls sang along with the song. Suddenly, two headlights appeared in front of them. It was an SUV and it was on the wrong side of the road. It hit. A sound of crush metal roared in Tai's ears as she and Meg went flying over the crevasse that was on the side of a road. Tai shut her as she felt the car beginning to flip upside-down. Then it hit the ground with a loud thus. It flipped two times when it hit the ground. The glass on the windshield shattered. Tai thought she and Meg were going to die. She blacked out..._

They were now driving Tai's convertible, which Goku finally gave into. Uub was at the wheel and the radio was off. He was talking about politics and stuff. Tai was bored by politics. They were so stupid. Who cared about this and that? The elected officials would just screw up the country anyway. Why bother to complain? To Tai, all politicians were idiots. (I totally love politics!)

"Tai?" Uub asked.

"Huh?" Tai asked.

"So... You said you were going to move in with me when you turned eighteen. Were you bluffing?" Uub asked, his eyes still on the road.

"Yeah, I guess, if it's okay with you." Tai answered saying the last part quickly.

"Of course it is. I've kind of wanted a roommate. I've been saving the spot for you." Uub smiled.

"We'll have to get a new apartment, once we move to New York." Tai said.

"That's what I'm dreading. The high prices of those things." Uub sighed.

"I have some money in my account from that year I worked in the CC, you know the summer after I worked at Schmo's Joe, it's for my college account and stuff, but I can earn some extra money, you can too." Tai said.

Uub nodded. He hated to think of the hardships that they would face when they move to New York. It was expensive there, yes, and so was Julliard. He wanted Tai to spend as much time acting and rehearsing as possible, not working many jobs.

"Tai, if you don't want to do this..." Uub said.

"Do what? Uub I'll give up anything to be with you. And I know what you're thinking. I can rehearse and act while working jobs. Heck, I can stay up late at nights! We'll probably do that anyway, so what's the worry?" Tai asked.

"You're right." Uub said as he turned onto Tai's street, Chestnut Circle.

"Well, we're here." Tai said as she pulled her backpack out of the back seat.

"I'll walk you to your room." Uub offered.

"Why?" Tai asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Hey, you never know what's going to happen. The boogie man might come." Uub said.

"You heard what my dad said, didn't you?" Tai asked.

"Fine, I'll fly you to your bedroom. How's that?" Uub replied.

"Fine." Tai said as she hopped out of the car. "Why do you want to fly me everywhere anyway? I can fly."

"Can't I just treat my fiancé like a queen?" Uub asked as he climbed out of the car.

"Okay. You convinced me." Tai replied as Uub lifted her up.

Uub flew her up to the second story, one window away from Tai's, when they heard voices. It was Gohan's, Goten's and Goku's.

"Let go of me." Tai ordered.

Uub did what she told him too and Tai flew closer to the window, just out of sight so she wouldn't be caught.

"Tai killed mom..." came Gotens voice.

"I agree." Gohan agreed.

"You are all correct." Goku said.

Tai couldn't stay for any more. Tears welled up in her eyes and she flew towards her window. Her window was still open. When she flew in, Pan and Bra were entering. They looked worried.

"I'm leaving." Tai cried as she pulled out a duffle bag out from under her bed.

"You heard that too?" Pan asked.

"What they were saying... a few seconds ago?" Bra added.

"Yes." Tai choked as she whiped away her tears.

"I'll help you." Uub said as he grabbed another duffle bag and began stuffing some of Tai's clothes into it.

"I can't believe they are so heartless." Tai sobbed as she sat on her bed.

"Well, you knew Goten..." Bra trailed.

"Where are you going?" Pan asked.

"We're going somewhere. Anywhere but here." Uub answered.

"Are we ever going to see you again?" Pan asked.

"Someday you will." Tai replied as she stood up, grabbing a bag from Uub.

"We'll miss you." Bra said.

"I love you guys." Tai said as she saw a tear roll down Pan's eyes.

"I know. Me too..." Pan said wiping away a tear.

Suddenly, there was a loud whoosh and the ground felt as if it had fallen out from under them. They were gone. The room was empty.

"Phase One: Completed." said as blonde woman as she stepped out of the shadows of Tai's room.

Oooooooooh! A cliffhanger ending! Do you wonder what's going to happen? What happened to Tai, Uub, Pan and Bra. Stay tuned to find out!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Yadda yadda yadda... Blah blah blah! I don't own DBZ

So last chapter may have surprised all of you. Who was the woman? What happened to Tai and the rest of the gang? Well, this chapter will tell you!

Blame

Chapter 7

"Where are we?" Bra asked as she stood up, brushing the dirt off of her jeans.

"I have no idea." Tai answered.

"All I know is that we're not in Tai's room anymore." Uub said.

"Looks like we're in a forest." Pan said.

They were, in fact, in a forest. Trees surrounded them and the ground was covered in leaves and twigs. The sky was black, well, at least the sky they could see. They could barely see each other. Tai squinted and saw a light in the distance.

"Check that out, there's a light to the north." Tai pointed out.

"Then let's go there." Uub said.

They slowly walked through the forest, trying not to trip, which they still did. They ran into trees a couple of times and got poked by thorns and branches. When they reached they light, they realized it was coming from a house, the house the Son family used to live.

"Why are we here?" Pan asked.

"I don't know. What I want to know is why a light is on." Tai answered as she crept towards the house.

"Tai, I don't think that's a good idea." Uub said as he followed her.

"Then why are you following me?" Tai whispered.

"Wait! We're coming too!" Pan and Bra called.

The four slowly crept towards the house, trying not to make any noise. As they neared, they heard two voices, one male and one female. Tai recognized one of the voices, her father's.

"That's Dad!" Tai exclaimed in a whisper.

"But how did her get here? And who's that woman?" P an asked.

"Probably by Instant Transmission and as for that woman I don't know. The whole the saiyan mates for life thing means that Dad won't be dating her...I think... Anyway, he's still in love with Mom." Tai said.

"So once we sleep together we're stuck together?" Uub asked.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Tai replied.

"No. I just want to know. I need to know these things. We will be married." Uub said. "So if a guy tries to hit on you or something, I can pound his face to the ground?"

"Whatever." Tai said. "So lets check the window and see who the mystery woman is."

They stood up to peek in the window. Tai almost screamed at what she saw.

"It's...it's...it's...Mom..." Tai gasped.

-Meanwhile... In dare I say the future?-

Goku sat up in his bed in a cold sweat. He had a horrible dream, one where something happened to Tai... something bad. He was now regretting that he yelled at her about Uub. He thought he was right, but the more he thought about it, the more he was starting to agree with Tai. It was her life, he jkust wanted the best for it. He got out of bed and walked over to his window and saw Tai's convertible sitting in the drive. He remembered he used to not want Tai to get a convertible. He remembered when he thought he had lost Tai...

-Flashback-

Goku sat at the kitchen table talking to Krillen and Gohan. Marron and Pan were in a conversation and Tai was at a party.

"_So Tai is at some party?" Krillen asked Goku._

"_Yep." Goku replied. "She and Meg are going."_

"_I remember when I was a teenager." Gohan said. "God, knowing Tai, I pray she doesn't do something stupid."_

"_She won't." Goku said._

"_Whatever you say Grandpa!" Pan yelled from the living room. _

"_Am I the only one who trusts Tai?" Goku asked._

"_You trust her?" Marron laughed as she and Pan came into the kitchen to get a soda._

"_What's that supposed to mean?" Goku asked._

"_You won't let her get a new car, you ban her from chat rooms, she has to wear a helmet while riding her bike, and she has to be home by ten o'clock." Pan said._

"_Sue me for being protective of my daughter." Goku said._

_The phone then rang. Goku answered it. "Uub? What are you... What do you mean!"_

_Goku slammed down the phone ran into the den and turned on the television. Everybody else followed and to their horror, there was a picture of a horrible car accident. The recognized the car... It was Tai's._

-End Flashback-

Goku winced at the thought. That was his second worst day of his life. The first was the day ChiChi died. How could the day of his daughter's birth be his least favorite day of his life, he thought.

Was he that bad of a father. He didn't blame Tai or anything. He blamed himself for some odd reason. Maybe, he could have saved her. He knew he couldn't have, but he couldn't help feeling that way. He figured Goten blamed Tai though. He never wanted anything to do with Tai and he was always insulting or teasing her. He knew this wasn't normal brother behavior. He decided to go check on Tai. He wanted to make sure she was okay. He couldn't shake the bad feeling of his dream off. He slowly walked out of his room and over to Tai's. Her door was cracked, but he couldn't hear anything. But Tai didn't snore, so she could be there. He opened the door wider and saw nobody was there. Where was she? He scanned for her ki anywhere in the world. He couldn't find her. He then began to panic. He began to search for Pan or Bra's or even Uub's. Theirs were gone too. Where were they?

-Back in the past-

The gang immediately fell from sight of the window. What did they just see? They weren't sure.

"I think... I think... I think we may be in the past!" Tai gasped.

"But how?" Pan asked.

"I don't know. We have to be though! For Mom to be here... alive!" Tai exclaimed.

"Tai, do you know how crazy this sounds?" Bra asked.

"Yeah, I do. But maybe, I can get a second chance with Mom. Or maybe stop her from dying. Maybe I could get her to get a Cesarean section so she can live. Maybe...just maybe." Tai said.

"Don't get you're hopes up. For all we know this could be an illusion!" Uub said.

Tai gave Uub a pinch. "Did that hurt?" he nodded. "Then it is not an illusion."

"Listen! Somebody is coming!" Pan said.

They heard footsteps. The gang broke off into a sprint towards the forest. When they entered it, they still ran. Tai, who was then in the lead, ran into a figure and fell over. They stopped. In front of them was Piccolo.

"Who are you and what were you doing a the Son house?" Piccolo asked.

"Come on Piccolo, you've got to be kidding. You have the best hearing around! I know that you know that we know that you know who we are!" Tai shouted at Piccolo.

"You're right. I only know who you are." he said to Tai, "I do not know who the other's are."

"Well, since you know me, tell me who I am." Tai said.

"I'm guessing you are Tai Son, daughter of Goku." Piccolo said.

"Is that your final answer? No, I'm just kidding. You're right." Tai smiled.

"So, if you want to know who we are, I'm Pan Son, her niece, Gohan and Videl's daughter." Pan said.

"I'm Bra Briefs, Bulma and Vegeta's daughter." Bra introduced.

"And I'm Uub..."

"Tai' fiancé. Yeah, I picked that up." Piccolo finished. "So, why are you here?"

"We'll tell you later. Where are you staying? Can we crash with you?" Tai asked.

"Follow me." Piccolo said.

They followed Piccolo to a lake. The blue moon rays sparkled off of the still waters. Crickets chirped and an owl hooted. It was beautiful.

"Why are you here? Is the future in trouble?" Piccolo asked.

"No. We don't know why we are here. We don't even know how we got here." Tai explained.

"Why do you have bags with you then?" Piccolo said pointing to the duffel bags Tai and Uub were holding.

"Oh. If we tell you will you not tell the past?" Tai asked.

"It couldn't be that bad." Piccolo said.

"I was running away. Away from my life, away from my family..." Tai said sadly.

"Why? I know Goku a ChiChi. Your family cannot be that bad." Piccolo said.

"I don't." Tai said.

"And how is that?" Piccolo asked.

"My mom...died...while giving birth to me...Everybody blames me...Dad...Gohan...Goten..." Tai said quietly.

"They wouldn't blame you for anything." Piccolo said.

"You don't know my future. My dad is a trial lawyer, he hasn't trained since...since...I don't know, and my best friend died in a car wreck in a car that I was driving!" Tai yelled.

"You cannot be talking about Goku." Piccolo said flatly.

"I am talking about him, Piccolo." Tai said.

"Your time... I don't believe you." He said.

"I don't care if you believe me or not!" Tai yelled.

"Wow! You are your mother." Piccolo said.

"Shut up!" Tai snapped.

"Chill out Tai! I wouldn't believe you if I didn't live in our time either!" Bra sighed.

"Fine..." Tai said wrapping her arms around herself.

"So you don't know why you're here and you don't know how you got her. Kid, you are in deep trouble. We do not have a time machine." Piccolo said.

"You think we don't know that?" Uub asked.

"Do you even want the Z Fighters to know you are here?" Piccolo asked.

"Yeah! We do..." Tai said with a smile on her face, the smile that said she had an idea. "We really do..."

That was the end of Chapter 7. Tell me how you liked it in your reviews.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Howdy! I'm 13 so duh! I do not own DBZ!**

**Hey! Thanks for the reviews! They were nice and they are my motivation! Anyway, I've noticed you guys can't believe Goku, Goahn, and Goten would say that stuff about Tai. But wait for the later chapters! They might explain some stuff!**

**Ahhhh! I am getting crammed with homework! It is enough time consuming but I have to top that on being Editor of our school newspaper and being on our academic team and leadership team and writing all my stories. I do too much stuff...**

BLAME 

**Chapter 8**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BRA IS MISSING!" Vegeta angrily yelled.

"They disappeared! Bra, Uub, Pan and...Tai." Goku said.

"The question is how did they disappear." Gohan said.

"I don't know." Goku said.

"They could be..." Goten said.

"THEY'RE NOT DEAD!" Goku and Vegeta yelled in unison.

"I know where Tai went." Marron piped in.

"Where?" Goku shouted.

"Okay, chill out. I don't know where, all I know is that she ran away." Marron explained.

"Why?" the Sons asked.

"Like you don't know." Marron replied coldly.

"What do you mean 'like we know' " Goten asked.

"She know that all of you blame her for ChiChi's death! And Goten, DO NOT say I am wrong because you admitted it yourself three years ago so there!" Marron yelled leaving the Son family speechless. "And as for Pan and Bra, they're teenagers, they probably snuck off like Tai did all those times!"

-Back in the past-

The sun rose over the water leaving a brilliant reflection. Tai sat up watching it. Noticing how beautiful it was. How calm it was. How peaceful it was.

"It's beautiful isn't it." Tai said.

"Not as beautiful as you." Uub replied.

"You're supposed to say that, we're engaged." Tai said knocking herself into Uub.

"Whatever." Uub said leaning over to kiss Tai.

"Ahem." Pan said. "I'm sorry to spilt this love fest up, but we've got to find a way to get the rest of the Z Fighters to even look at us."

"And how are we going to change?" Bra asked.

"We'll change in the forest, you guys can borrow some of my clothes. Sorry Uub, you'll have to stay in those clothes." Tai said.

"Whatever." Uub said as tossed Tai her duffel bags.

"Thanks." Tai said as she Pan and Bra walked off into the forest.

"Tai..." Pan asked, "why do you want the Z Fighters to know we're here?"

"Didn't you see what I saw through that window? I saw Mom! Didn't you? I get a chance to see her, know her. I'm taking that chance!" Tai exclaimed.

"I just wanted to know..." Pan said.

"Here! You two can borrow some of my jeans and T-shirts. Here's a hoody if you want one." Tai said as she dug through her bag.

After they changed they walked back out of the forest. Piccolo's eyes widened when he saw what Tai was wearing. She had on black leather pants, leather boots, and a red halter-top.

"Are you sure you're Goku's daughter?" Piccolo asked skeptically.

"Yes. I get that a lot. I'm the weird one, to bad one, in the family." Tai answered.

"Bad?" Piccolo asked.

"Last year for spring break, me, Uub, and Meg... We went to Panama City Florida. Nobody knew. "Tai said with a smile. "And I still turned out to be a virgin."

Piccolo just shook his head and turned away from Tai. Pan and Bra were giggling and Uub had a smirk on his face.

"So, Piccolo, you fly back home or wherever my 'family' lives and say an evil force is coming. Then we'll show up and play on from there got it BYE!" Tai said shooing Piccolo away.

Piccolo flew off thinking about Tai and the rest of the future gang. Could Tai's life really be that bad? It was a hard thing to believe, but the look of pain and hurt in Tai's eyes told him it was the truth. He wondered what Tai's life was really like. When he reached they Son house he tried very hard to sound panicked, which was hard since he never panicked.

"Hey Piccolo what's up?" Gohan welcomed.

"A new evil force is rising." Piccolo gasped.

Just then a blast came out of the forest nearly missing Gohan's head. Following it, was Tai, Uub Pan and Bra.

"Hello. You must be Son Gohan. I was looking for you." Tai said in an evil tone.

Good thing Tai is an actress, Uub thought as he wached Tai smirk evilly. Just then, Goku Goten and ChiChi came running out of the house.

"My name is Tai and you all are the saiyans I am guessing." Tai said as she flared her ki drawing attention from any of the other Z fighters wherever they were.

"What do you want?" Goku asked.

"You." Tai replied. "Wait! That did not sound right. Let me rephrase that, I want you DEAD!"

"Fwhahahahahahaha!" Bra laughed in the hoody.

"Who are you?" Goku asked.

"Tai. I've already said that once! Are you all stupid or something." Tai yelled.

"No." Gohan replied.

"That was rhetorical you idiot." Tai replied annoyed.

"Don't call my son an idiot! Goku yelled at Tai.

"Then you're an idiot!" Tai smirked.

Goku lunged at Tai and Tai easily jumped out of the way. "Lo-ser."

Goku began throwing punches at Tai. Tai dodged them all with ease. Gohan then joined in and Tai took of into the sky.

"KAMEHAMEHA!" Goku yelled.

The blast was coming directly at Tai. She wasn't going to dodge it. She was going to block it. Block it with a blast of her own.

"KAMEHAMEHA!" Tai screamed sending a blue ball of energy out of her hands.

The two blasts collided making an explosion in the sky. Everybody down on the ground was blinded from what was happening above them. Then Gohan came flying down towards the ground. He hit it with such a force there was a crater around him. Tai and Goku landed on the ground.

"GOHAN!" Goten yelled running over to his brother.

Just then Tai shot a blast into the sky. Everybody looked up and saw the Z Fighters hovering above looking a bit shaken from Tai's blast. They flew down and looked at Tai oddly.

"Who's the chick?" Yamcha asked.

"That chick is my...my mate!" Uub said as everybody turned to him. "Or will be..."

"What he said...WILL BE! My name is Tai and this is the last time I'm saying that." Tai said as she glared at Uub.

"Why are you here?" Vegeta asked.

"I've answered this already! I WANT YOU ALL DEAD!" Tai yelled.

"Actually you haven't." Piccolo answered, giving Tai a glance, "You answered what you wanted, not why you are here."

"Same difference." Tai replied shooting off into the air with Pan, Uub and Bra.

Gohan was now awake and standing. Tai was hovering above them with a ki blast in her hands. "MEET ME AT THE LOOKOUT. BRING YOUR FAMILIES!"

"WHAT IF WE DON'T!" Goku called from the ground.

Tai lowered herself to the ground and looked Goku in the eye. "You wouldn't want to put your wife and future daughter at risk, would you?"

"What?" Goku asked.

"Your wife will have a baby, a daughter. She's not pregnant yet. Will be soon. Your daughter is why I'm here." Tai explained with a sneer. "And your daughter is what I am going to destroy."

Pan tried to hold her laughter. Tai was a really good actress and was playing the part of an evil warrior from the future well. She was almost too real with the part. The funny thing was that she was talking about herself. Pan looked over and saw Bra and Uub trying to hold their laughter as well.

"Then why do you want ChiChi there? It would be easier to kill her." Goku retorted.

"While I am killing you, my henchmen would kill her. At least if she was up there you could protect her." Tai replied with a smirk pointing to Pan, Bra and Uub.

"So if you want Kakkarot's mate dead, why do you want mine?" Vegeta asked.

"She will have a daughter too. Looks exactly like her or shall I say looked." Tai cackled.

This was too good, Bra thought. Now Tai had drug Bra into it and that had gotten Vegeta's attention. This would be perfect.

"Just think, I destroyed the princess of the saiyans. I am good aren't I? Now, if you don't cooperate I will them now!" Tai replied.

Videl walked forward glaring at Tai, "How do we know you won't have your henchmen kill us when we are up there?"

"You don't. You just have to trust me. For Vegeat's daughter sake, for your niece's and your daughters." Tai said as she took off into the sky and flew off towards the Lookout.

"Did she say your daughter?" Videl asked turning towards the Z Fighters.

"I heard your niece." Krillen said with a smile. "So that means you and Gohan do get together. And if what Tai is saying is true..."

"She's going to kill us all." Piccolo finished for him.

**REMEMBER! PICCOLO KNOWS ABOUT TAI'S SECRET SO HE IS PLAYING ALONG! WHAT DID YOU THINK? THIS HAD SOME ACTION IN IT! NEXT CHAPTER THERE WILL BE A FIGHT BETWEEN TAI AND TH FUTURE GANG AND THE Z FIGHTERS! REVIEW PLEASE!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Sorry, I do not own DBZ.**

**Okay, here's chapter 9. Read review, and like (which you will!).**

**Okay, so like me and my best friend Android 22 (that's his fanfiction name and yes we go to the same school!) were talking about this site. We found out something. It was that girl authors tend to write about girls and guy authors tend to write about guys. We also found out that the school phone system hates me but that's a different story. So enjoy and read Android 22's Seiku Saga. It is awesome!**

**BLAME**

**CHAPTER 9**

The Z Fighters landed on top of the Lookout to find Tai and the gang waiting for them. Tai was smirking evilly. 

"It's about time you got here. I though you all ditched. But that wouldn't surprise me." Tai said.

Goku lunged at Tai but she dodged it taking off into the sky. He followed her as the rest of the Z Fighter went after Pan, Bra and Uub. Goku threw punches left and right at Tai. She either dodged or blocked them. He had to destroy her. He need too... for his family's sake. She was strong. He realized she wasn't even trying. She was pretending this as a joke. He was getting mad. He knew what he had to do. He screamed. A golden aura surged around him and his hair spiked up. He had turned Super Saiyan.

"Bravo, bravo. You changed your hair color. I'd rather go to a salon though." Tai replied annoyed clapping her hands.

"BIG BANG!"

The blast hit Tai directly. She whirled around to find Super Saiyan 2 Vegeta standing, or to be correct, hovering, in front of her. He was smirking. Tai glared at him. He would have to pay.

"Looks like I hit the big bad future girl." he replied.

"At least I have good hairdo." Tai replied. "That goes for you too Spiky."

Goku and Vegeta both lunged at Tai. Tai was smirking. She instant transmissioned above them and shot a ki blast down at them. It hit them directly. She flew down punching and kicking them into the hard surface of the Lookout. Tai jumped off of them and smirked.

"KAMEHAMEHA!" she shouted sending a blast out of her hands.

Goku and Vegeta screamed as the blast engulfed them sending them flying backward thirty yards.

"I guess it's true what they say about blondes, they are stupid." Tai smirked.

Goku and Vegeta struggled to stand up. But they couldn't. Pain surged through their badies. Therir skin felt like it was on fire. Bulma and ChiChi cringed as they saw their husbands about to be destroyed by a future femme fatale. Gohan then came out of nowhere flying towards Tai. Tai was too quick for him. She shot a blind blast that hit him square in the chest sending him soaring through the sky toward the ground. He hit it with a thud. Videl ran towards him helping him sit up.

"Well, I might as well kill you all." Tai said with a laugh.

"I won't let you." Goku gasped holding him right arm.

"What are you going to do, kill me? Nah, I don't think that's possible." Tai smirked. "Just let me power up first. I want this kill to be good. No, scratch that, I want it to be perfect."

Tai began to raise her power level. A wind surrounded her and her hair swirled. She began to scream and her energy reached outrageous heights. Her long raven hair turned golden and her dark eyes turned a beautiful shade of green. Everybody gasped when they saw what Tai had achieved. She had turned Super Saiyan.

"What the...You can't be a saiyan!" Vegeta gasped.

"Au contrare, Vegetable-for-Brains, I can and I am." Tai said before she burst into a wave of laughter.

"I think she's lost it." Videl said.

Tai changed back into her demi-saiyan form and wiped the tears from her eyes. The Z Fighters looked at her as sweat drops formed. What was she thinking, Goku thought.

"OH NO!" Videl cried. "Freddy Kruegar always smiles before he goes in for the kill!"

"You all are stupider than you are in our time! Which is pretty stupid I hope you know." Tai choked between her laughs.

"You shouldn't call them stupid. You are a pretty good actress." Pan said walking over to Tai. "It's not your fault that they don't know who you are."

"You're the best I know." Bra complimented.

"But come on, they should have at least figured that out! I'm not that good of an actress." Tai said after her laughing spell.

"Yes you are." Uub said.

"You're supposed to say that, we're engaged." Tai said to Uub.

"Can we ask who you are?" ChiChi asked.

"Okay, they're stupid now." Pan sighed with a sweat drop on the side of her head.

"WHO ARE YOU?" the Z Fighters yelled.

"Ummm. You know that daughter I was talking about...The one I came here to kill...Well... I'm her! SURPRISE!" Tai exclaimed throwing her hands in the air. "Oh, and I didn't kill Bulma and Vegeta's daughter. She's right over there."

"Hi Daddy!" Bra said waving to Vegeta.

"And I'm Gohan and Videl's daughter, Pan." Pan introduced.

"Oh my gawd!" Bulma, ChiChi, and Videl said in unison before the fainted.

"Told you that was going to happen." Tai said to Pan.

"So you're my sister?" Goten asked.

"Wish I wasn't, but, sadly, I am." Tai sighed.

"What's so sad about that?" Gohan asked. "And how do we know that you're telling the truth!"

"Because every single person in my family is a goody-goody. I'm trying to save Pan, but I don't know if it'll work." Tai said is a sad voice. "For question number two, of course I'm your sister! I can turn Super Saiyan. I can do the Kamehameha wave. Thus, I am your sister. I'll say it slowly so you can understand it. I...AM...YOUR...SISTER!"

"What do you mean by goody-goody?" Gohan asked.

"What I mean is that you haven't done anything bad at all! I am embarrassed to be related to you! Come on, you're too good! You don't even have a dark side you...you...you GEEK!" Tai said in an accusing voice.

This got Gohan mad. Nobody...not even his sister calls him a geek and gets away with it...even though he was a geek. "And what are you...a hooker?"

"Oh no you didn't!" Tai gasped balling her hands into fists. "I eat your type of people for breakfast. You people are invisible to me!"

"Then how do you eat my type of people if we are invisible?" Gohan asked.

"I have my ways." Tai said sticking her face his.

Then, unexpectedly, Tai kneed him in the groin. Gohan fell over and everyone gasped.

"OW! WHAT THE HECK WAS THT FOR?" Gohan gasped.

"And you call yourself a warrior." Tai said disgusted. "We never said the battle was over, thus I can still kick your sorry ass."

"That's not right." Gohan said.

"Life's tough, get a helmet." Tai said smacking Gohan on the head.

"You are evil." Gohan said angrily rubbing his forehead.

"I'm your sister. Deal with it." Tai smirked.

"I hate you." Gohan replied.

"I know." Tai replied. "So let's make like a banana and split. Humor me people I'm bored."

**-In the Future-**

Goten was leaning in the doorframe of Tai's room. He couldn't believe it. Tai had disappeared. That was it. He couldn't help but blame himself. He had been such a jerk to Tai. Come on, she was his sister. Yesterday, he was just in a bad mood. He was breaking it off with Paris. He had seen her all over another guy at Club Zero. He couldn't believe it. His life was going down the drain. He was losing Tai now, like he had almost lost her before...

**-Flashback-**

Goten sat in the dark movie theater with his date, Cinda. The move was some chick flick that Cinda had wanted to see. He decided to play 'Find That Ki' to pass time. He began to search the planet for anybody. He found Trunks at his office and Vegeta in the Gravity Room. Something then caught his attention. It was Tai's ki. It was depleting fast...real fast. He sat up and told Cinda he was going to the restroom and he ran out of the theater. Making sure nobody was around, he jetted off in the sky towards Tai's ki. He was flying high in the sky towards the party that Tai was going to. Looking down, he saw flashing lights that were on the road. He landed a few meters away and ran to one of the paramedics.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"There was a car wreck here. They car skidded off the side of the road. It was a station wagon." The paramedic said.

"What about the driver and the passenger? That's my sister's car! Are they okay?" Goten frantically asked.

"Both were out of the car when we got there. I think the driver called 9-1-1." The paramedic said.

"Are they okay?" Goten begged.

"We don't if the driver will make it as for the other..."

**-End Flashback-**

"Hey..." came Trunks's voice jarring him out of his thoughts.

"Oh...Hey Trunks..." Goten said.

"Hey...Tai's okay. You know her. She's tough. She can take us all down. And Uub's with her. He wouldn't let anything happen to her." Trunks assured.

"Why aren't you upset about Bra?" Goten asked.

"Well, Goku asked King Kai and he said they weren't dead. I know Bra's with Tai and Pan...She's okay." Trunks explained.

"This is all my fault!" Goten yelled walking over to Tai's bed.

"No it's not." Marron said walking into the room.

"How long have you been there?" Goten asked.

"Long enough to know you care about your sister." Marron said. "She really loves you guys."

"Yeah right." Goten sighed.

"I think she does."

"Whatever." Goten said leaning back on the bed. "OUCH!"

"What?"

"Her pillow is rock solid!" Goten said rubbing his head. "Hey there's a book in here!"

It was a diary. The diary had a red cover and a silver lock. Goten fumbled with it finally crushing the lock in his hands.

"HEY! You can't read Tai's diary. A diary holds all of a girl's secrets. If you break into it, you're breaking into a girl's mind! Guys just can't do that!" Marron objected.

"Which means it may tell us what happened to Tai, Pan and Bra!" Goten snapped.

"Don't forget Uub." Trunks added.

"Whatever." Goten said flipping the pages.

He stopped at the last page. He began to read it.

_Dear Diary,_

School sucks! It does! Some girls today were talking about their mom's right, and Heather came up and asked me about mine! She knows Mom died giving birth! Heather makes me SO MAD! Ever since I got her spot on the cheer squad in sixth grade she's been out to get me! WHY IS MY LIFE SO HORRIBLE! This situation would be something I'd talk to Meg about...   
"You know it's not polite to read someone else's diary."   
"I know you were raised better."   
Goten, Marron and Trunks looked up and screamed bloody murder. 

**Okay, that was the end of chapter 9. I hope you all (or as some Southern people say ya'll) liked it. Review please. Funny thing...I'm not even halfway through this! I think...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own the anime show DBZ. If I did, it would have ended a lot differently.**

**Thanks for the reviews. I really liked them. **

**BLAME**

**CHAPTER 10**

Goku yet again scanned for his loved ones. Still they were gone. Where were they? He didn't know what he'd do if he lost Tai. He had already lost ChiChi. He couldn't help but blame himself for her disappearance. He had been too hard on Tai for the whole engagement thing. He just wanted her to explore life a little. Now she was gone and it was his entire fault. Vegeta was pacing back and forth in the den. Bra was missing too and Goku had a feeling that Vegeta wasn't going to sleep until Bra was found. It would be the same with him and Gohan also. Pan, Tai, and Bra were missing. He didn't really care about Uub. He pretty much hated him. Then he heard Goten, Marron and Trunks screaming loudly from Tai's bedroom. He and Vegeta ran towards the bedroom and gasped when they reached it. Standing in there were the ghosts of ChiChi and Meg Ferris...

**-In the Past-**

ChiChi slowly opened her eyes to find herself lying on her bed. She heard voices coming from the kitchen. One of them belonged to Tai. She then remembered that Tai said she was her daughter. The last thing she remembered was that she was at the Lookout. She must have fainted. She walked out of the bedroom and into the den. She saw Gohan sitting angrily on the couch. Tai then bounced into the room and smiled. She had on different clothes than she had before. She was wearing a lime green top that read_ 'Gettin' Lucky in Kentucky_', hip huggers and socks. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail and she was smiling.

"Hey Mom. Nice to see you're awake." Tai smiled happily.

"So you're my daughter?" ChiChi asked looking at Tai.

"Yep. But you never thought you'd have a daughter didja?" Tai said.

"No I didn't." ChiChi replied. "So you fight?"

"Yeah. You don't like it. Neither does Dad at that matter. But the only reason I fight is to keep my body in shape and to kick other guys butts." Tai replied honestly.

ChiChi smiled and looked her daughter over. This was her daughter. The daughter she would help raise. She didn't quite get Tai acting like an evil character.

"The only reason I acted evil was to get your guys attention." Tai said as if she read her mind.

"She's going to Julliard." Uub piped in whom was standing behind Tai.

"She's going to be an actress." Pan said walking into the room. "Oh and I'm your granddaughter, Pan."

"I know." ChiChi replied.

"Hey wanna go shopping? I want to see all the clothes from this time!" Tai suggested.

"Why?" Pan asked.

"You know nothing about fashion kid. This time is retro. Retro is in. I need retro to be in." Tai explained.

"You're already the most popular girl in school. How can you get any more popular?" Pan asked.

"I need to protect my throne." Tai answered matter-of-factly.

And with that Tai dragged ChiChi, Uub, and Pan out of the house. Gohan snorted and picked up the newspaper. He didn't trust Tai at all. Somebody who claimed she was on the good side would not act evil. Even if she was trying to get people's attention. The stories she had told about the family Christmases and how his mother had made costumes for all the school plays she was in seem unreal. Like everything she made up was like a television show. Goten came into the den and plopped onto the couch next to Gohan.

"She's cool!" Goten exclaimed. "I like her."

"Cool? She's a prep. I don't trust her." Gohan said.

"Don't say that about your sister." Goku said as he walked into the room.

"Dad, don't you find her a little suspicious? I trust she is our sister but something with her is not right. Like those stories about Christmas. Naw, something is not right with her and I don't think you should trust her!" Gohan shouted.

"Listen Gohan. Tai may have showed up without a reason and made a pretty weird entrance, but that gives you no right to say that about her." Goku scolded.

"Dad. She said you don't like her training. I can't imagine that!" Gohan replied.

"I probably wouldn't like my only daughter training." Goku replied. "Now, please, be easy on Tai."

"Whatever." Gohan said getting up.

He walked into his room and shut the door. He still couldn't shake the feeling that Tai was not who she said she was. The way she talked seemed to say it all. How could his father not see through Tai's façade? Something just wasn't right and her wouldn't sleep until he found out. He then had a plan. He would visit Baba, the fortuneteller. He opened his window and flew out of it. He sped away toward where Baba was. As he was flying, he caught sight of a ki flying in his direction. It was Vegeta. He stopped and waited for Vegeta to catch up.

"Where are you going?" Gohan asked.

"Same place you are. To get answers. I trust you don't believe Tai either. The girl, Bra, says she is who she says she is and Bulma did a check to see if she was telling the truth. She was. But I still have a bad feeling about Tai." Vegeta explained.

They flew towards Baba's island and saw she was waiting there for them.

"How did you know we were coming?" Gohan asked.

"Well I am a fortune teller. You came to see about Tai, didn't you? Well she is who she says she is...to a certain degree." Baba said.

"What do you mean to a certain degree?" Vegeta asked angrily.

"Funny that you two are here together asking questions." Baba smiled.

"Answer me woman. Tell or I will kill you!" Vegeta growled forming a ki blast in his palm.

"No need to be hasty!" Baba said nervously. "I'm just doing this for Gohan's sake. The future Tai describes is far from what it really is."

"My sake? What could be so bad that you would have to worry about me?" Gohan asked skeptically.

"Ooooooh. You will wish you never found out. Ohhhh. You will wish." Baba said shaking her head.

**-Back in the Future- **

(Yeah I know you hate me for leaving off at a cliffhanger in the past!)

"Hiya Mr. Son! What's up?" Meg greeted.

Goku could only nod. His wife and his daughter's best friend were standing in his bedroom. The scary part was that they were dead. (Which has been said a million times in this story!) Goku stepped backwards into Vegeta. Vegeta's face was contorted into a look of horror.

"Ohmygosh! I think we actually freaked out Mr. Son and Vegeta! They look just like the people in Halloween before Michael Myers kills them...only with spikier hair!" Meg exclaimed.

"That is not good." ChiChi said.

"YOU'RE DEAD!" Goten managed to say.

"Thanks for rubbing it in." Meg murmured.

"Why are you here?" Vegeta asked.

"To tell you about Tai." ChiChi answered.

"Hey...ummm...Mrs.Son let me do the talking and you and Mr. Son go catch up or something like that." Meg said.

Everybody gave Meg a funny look. She just shrugged and said, "Come on, if it was Tai she would have gone on and said what we all are thinking."

"Tell us what you know about Tai." Goku ordered.

"Whoa, Mr. Son, chill out." Meg said. "Tai is alive and she was going to run away with Uub and go somewhere. But she never got the chance to. The androids got to her first..."

**That was chapter 10. I left it all with a lot of cliffhangers so you will hopefully stick around. So review please!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Big Disclaimer: Sarcastically speaking, it's a big surprise that I don't own DBZ.**

**Big Disappointment: Bush is the president of the United States. Sigh, I guess I can stand four more years of him. I hope Hillary Clinton runs next election...**

**Big Thing: The wonderful writer Android 22 gave me permission to use the androids he created in this chapter. These androids first appear in his fic, The Seiku Saga. So I have permission! He gave it to me!**

**Areiko: Your review made me laugh! This doesn't end with a cliffhanger so don't worry or go E GAD! I like that word. Thanks for your review!**

**Now on to Blame!**

**Blame**

**Chapter 11**

"The androids? Very funny Meg." Goten laughed sarcastically.

"Not Androids 17 and 18, Androids 22 and 23." Meg replied sharply.

"22 and 23?" Goku inquired.

"Yes." ChiChi replied.

"Ummm! Mrs. Son...I'm telling the story!" Meg reminded.

"Good ol' Meg." Marron whispered.

"Okay, So Androids 22 and 23 were originally created by Android 17 to destroy Goku by killing Tai but then Android 17 realized that Tai is actually the strongest person on Earth so they created a hologram of Goku, Gohan, and Goten wishing Tai was never born. Tai, Pan, Bra, and Uub overheard it and Tai was planning to run away. But she never got the chance to because Android 23 transported them to the past to get her out of the way and still kill all of you. Thus making Tai devastated because she will blame it all on herself, like she always does when people she cares about die, and either commit suicide or be too sad to defend herself and will overall die." Meg explained.

Everybody stared at Meg for awhile. Silence invaded the room. Meg hated silence.

"OKAY! PEOPLE TALK!" Meg yelled.

"Tai actually cares about us?" Goten asked.

"To a certain degree." Meg replied.

"Hmmm. Better than I thought." Goten mumbled.

"What time are they in?" Vegeta asked.

"Just over eighteen years." ChiChi replied.

"Do we even have a time machine or are they going to be stuck in the past forever?" Marron asked.

"YES! WE DO!" Trunks cheered. "But it is broken at the moment."

"Fix it." Goku replied.

"It'll take about a week." Trunks replied.

"Fix it." Goku ordered in a you-listen-to-me-or-I-will-kill-you tone.

ChiChi looked at her husband sadly. He had changed so much in the past eighteen years that he scared her. He was angry and he seemed depressed. Maybe it was because of Tai missing but something told her it was something else.

Back in the Past

"Is there an evil threat taking over Earth?" Gohan asked.

"Yes and no." Baba replied.

"This is hopeless" Vegeta replied.

"Yeah. We won't get anything." Gohan sighed.

"She hates you in your time." Baba said.

"What?" Gohan asked.

"There is only one reason she is staying with your family is your mother." Baba furthered.

"My mom?" Gohan asked skeptically.

"She died while giving birth to your sister. The dragonballs couldn't bring her back so Tai never knew her. Goten had blamed Tai on it. She thought Goku and you, Gohan, blamed her to. She was going to run away but somehow she got transported to this time. End of story. Oh yeah, and Goku's a lawyer." Baba explained.

"Mom's dead..." Gohan gasped.

"Kakarott's a lawyer?" Vegeta gasped.

"Yes. But talk to Tai about it not me. Shge knows more information." Baba explained.

"She's shopping this can take hours." Gohan sighed.

-Meanwhile-

Tai sifted through rack after rack of clothes. Nothing was there she liked. She thought this time would have some awesome retro clothes, not this drab. She sighed heavily and turned around to ChiChi and Pan and a pile of bags called Uub.

"If you can't find clothes then what am I carrying? Uub asked.

"Shoes." Tai replied simply.

"What? You have like fifty pairs of shoes already!" Uub gasped.

"And your point is?" Tai replied.

"You have too many shoe!" Uub shouted.

"You mean I don't have enough!" Tai replied.

Pan looked at Tai and Uub and smiled. They were bickering about clothes. Pan wondered what they'd be like when they marry. They'll probably be the same, only more in love.

"Do they do this often?" ChiChi asked.

"Not usually." Pan replied. "They usually make out on the couch often."

"So what's your time like?" ChiChi asked.

"No evil. That's good. And you fix the greatest Christmas dinners! Tai gets her cooking skills from you. And you support Tai when she's on stage." Pan lied.

Pan gulped. She was lying to her dead Grandmother. Was that right? She knew lying was bad, but was it bad to save some people grief and not tell them of the true future? This confused Pan greatly. She looked over to Tai who was in a lip lock with Uub at the moment. Pan shook her head and looked over at ChiChi.

"How can he hold bags and kiss at the same moment? It's like, near impossible!" Pan exclaimed.

ChiChi shook her head. She was with her daughter, granddaughter, and future son-in-law. This was interesting enough as is. They looked over to the lovebirds and they had stopped kissing for the time being.

"Let's go home." Tai smiled. "It's four o'clock and I'm fixing dinner."

"Yum!" Pan smiled.

"Low-carb." Uub sighed.

Tai walked away and and headed back toward the car.

The end of chapter 11. How was it? I needed without a cliffhanger.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I'm sorry, I don't own DBZ.**

**Areiko: Yeah, I know you've read The Seiku Saga. I thought you'd recognize who Androids 22&23 are. Android 22 says he thinks you're a good writer and so do I. Just to let you know the androids in Blame will have slightly different powers than the one in the Seiku Saga, but they will be the same people. The reason Android 22 hasn't updated is that band has engulfed hi life. He is such a band dork or geek or whatever he calls himself. (We call the orchestra the dorkestra!) But he tells me he'll update soon, but I don't exactly believe him. I know what's going to happen in the end though! HA HA! **

**Blame**

**Chapter 12**

After eating the wonderful dinner Tai made, Gohan abruptly stood up. "Tai, can I talk to you? Outside… Alone…"

"Sure." Tai replied suspiciously.

Uub and Pan got up to follow her, but Tai gave them a look that said not to follow. The siblings walked out of the mountain home and took off into the sky. Tai wondered what Gohan wanted to talk to her about. This was odd, even for her. Just then Vegeta flew in front of them.

"Okay, what's going on?" Tai asked eyeing the two.

"Well to be frank, we know you're lying about your future. We know Mom died while giving birth to you and you have fabricated some thought that me, Dad, and Goten blame you for it." Gohan explained.

"How exactly did you two find this out?" Tai inquired.

"You said yourself you weren't that good of an actress." Vegeta said.

"Still won't change a thing. Mom's dead, my family hates me. What more do you know?" Tai asked.

"We don't hate you. You have to be overreacting or something." Gohan said.

"It has been eighteen years. I haven't been overreacting." Tai said crossing her arms.

Gohan sighed and looked at Tai. There was no way he was going to convince her of anything. She was stubborn, like their mother. She had a point though. Even if they had somebody to see into the future, they hadn't lived there like Tai had. Maybe she was right.

"Listen kid. Kakarott wouldn't hate his own kid, no matter what the reason." Vegeta said.

"You're actually sticking up for my father? Wow… When they said the hole in the ozone layer may affect some stuff, I didn't think they meant like this." Tai murmured.

Gohan looked quizzically at his sister. Hole in the ozone layer? What was that all about? Tai then turned her back on Gohan and Vegeta and began to fly off.

"HEY! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" Gohan yelled.

"WHAT WOULD'VE BEEN HOME!" Tai screamed before she disappeared.

Gohan huffed and looked over at Vegeta who looked supremely annoyed.

"What's up with you?" Gohan asked.

"Nobody turns their back on the prince of the Saiyans." Vegeta growled.

"Let me deal with her. She's my sister." Gohan sighed.

In the future! 

Meg sighed and leaned back on the sofa in the Son living room. She was thinking about what her life was like before she died. She was thinking about all the stuff that she never got to do. How could fate do this to her? She remembered when she and Tai were thirteen and 'borrowed' Goten's car and drove through the subdivision. They had gotten into so much trouble. She remembered when Tai told her she and Uub were a couple. She remembered when Caleb Willow gave her her first kiss. She remembered when Danny had invited Tai and her to that fatal party. She remembered what she was thinking when she went over that ledge. Funny the things you think about at night. She heard a shuffle and sat up. It was dark; she couldn't see a thing.

"Meg? Are you okay?" came a voice.

"Who's there?" Meg asked.

"Goten." He said.

"Oh. Hi. What are you doing up?" Meg asked.

"I just wanted to bring you some blankets." He answered stepping into her view.

"Thanks." Meg said taking them from him.

Goten smiled and sat down next to Meg. Meg blushed a little. She had always had a crush on him. Who could blame her? He was hot! She liked his smile and his hair.

"I hate myself." Goten said finally.

"You shouldn't. Tai and the others didn't ask to go back in time." Meg comforted.

"But it wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for me." Goten said sadly.

"You two are more alike than you think." Meg smiled.

"What?" Goten asked.

"You and Tai. She said that before." Meg explained.

"Oh." Goten said.

"Everything's going to be fine. We'll find Tai, Pan, Bra, and Uub and we'll get back…and I'll go back." Meg said sadly.

"Maybe you don't." Goten said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Meg inquired.

"Well, we've found loophole before, maybe we can in this situation." Goten said putting his arm around Meg who was blushing crimson.

"Well that was different. A kai gave your father his life back. They won't do that for me or your mother." Meg said sadly.

"Shenron could, for you." Goten said.

"And how is that?" Meg inquired.

"A wreck is not a natural cause." Goten said.

Meg looked at him. He was close. Real close. What was going on? He was moving closer. He was going to kiss her! Meg shut her eyes as his lips brushed against her. Her heart began to pound. She had always dreamed of this but she never thought it would feel this good. Yelling broke the kiss.

"Who is the heck is that?" Meg asked disappointed.

"I think it's my parents." Goten said.

"Eavesdrop?" Meg asked.

"We could if we didn't want to." Goten sighed leaning back to hear the argument of their parents…

"YOU THINK I'VE CHANGED? OF COURSE I'VE CHANGED! TIME DOES THAT TO PEOPLE! Goku yelled.

"YOU KNOW THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEAN!" ChiChi yell back.

Goku looked at her sadly and fell back on the bed. "Why did you come back?"

"To help you find our daughter." His wife answered.

"We could've found her without your help." Goku said.

"Really? It didn't look like that to me." ChiChi said crossing her arms.

"Do you know how much it hurts to see you? To know I can never hold you again? To know that we can never be us again?" Goku asked looking up accusingly at his wife.

"Actually I do. Do you remember when you were going to come back for one day?" ChiChi asked.

"But I came back…for good." Goku said.

"I didn't think you would." ChiChi replied.

"I could've come back though. You can't." Goku answered.

"That's not what I thought. Seven years earlier you said you were never coming back." ChiChi replied. "I want to come back, but I can't. You didn't want to come back to our family at all."

Goku looked at his wife pain reflecting in his eyes. She was right. He didn't want to come back, but the only reason he did that was to protect his family. He thought about when she died. He would have given anything just to have her back. Now, with her in front of him, he wished she were gone. It ripped his already broken heart into a million pieces to know she was here but she couldn't stay there with him. Gulping he sighed.

"I did that for you and Gohan. I know how you feel now…I love you more than anything…" he said.

"I know…" she replied."I know..."

**Well, that's the end of Chapter 12. I know its not a lot about Tai and the gang, but I wanted add what's going on in the future with Goku and the others. The last part almost made me cry. I'm a hopeless romantic who cries easily. So tell me what you think. READ THIS: I DON'T WANT A 'THAT'S GOOD UPDATE SOON' REVIEW! I myself want to know what you the readers really think of this story. What's good and what's bad! What do you think will happen? What do you want to happen? If you do this it would really help me!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Same as all the other chapters. I don't own a thing! I also don't own Androids 22 and 23. **

**Thanks for all the reviews! They were wonderfully great! **

**Areiko: Wow...You cried? Well, I did too when I wrote that part. Two chapters in this fic have already made a person cry. There might be some more chapters that'll do that too. **

**Blame**

**Chapter 13**

The sun shown in from the window. Tai slowly opened her eyes and welcomed the morning. She wasn't used to the morning sun waking her. Back home, she used an alarm clock. The smell of food soon reached Tai's nostrils. She shut her eyes to take it in. She could almost taste the savory breakfast. Her mother must be cooking the morning meal. Tai walked over to the mirror in the guest-room which she stayed to check her appearance. Her hair was out of place, but there weren't any bags under her eyes like there was the many nights before she came to the past. The nights sleep was good for her. It was the best sleep she ever remembered. Tai slowly walked over to her duffel bag and pulled out some clothes. She decided on a pink T-shirt that read 'You Can't Afford Me' and blacks capris. She changed quickly and brushed her hair and she ran out of the room. She heard voices as she neared. Pan was talking about the day Tai had gotten caught driving Gohan's car when she was only fourteen. That was just about four years ago. It then dawned on Tai that the next day would be her eighteenth birthday. It would have been eighteen years since her wonderful mother was taken away from her family. Bittersweet wasn't it? Her birthday had always been that way. She remembered the smile her father always wore on that day. It seemed happy, but everyone could see through it. The eyes gave it all away. The pain reflected in them could tear your heart. It hurt Tai most though. She knew she had caused that pain. She knew he was wearing that mask because of her. _Her_. If she hadn't of been born, nobody she cared about would feel that kind of pain. People weren't supposed to feel guilty or anything on their birthday. But Tai did. She killed her mother and every year on her birthday that guilt worsened. It would be worse now too. She would have to spend her eighteenth birthday with her mother, her mother who knew only lies about the future. Tai wanted to tell her mother abut the future. But the happiness her family had now caused her not to want to tell anything about the horrible future in which she bestowed upon everyone she loved. She didn't want to cause any more pain. She wondered if Gohan would open his big mouth and tell all the secrets of her time. Tai hoped he wouldn't. She prayed he wouldn't.

"Tai, there you are! Nice to see you're awake." Came ChiChi's voice from the kitchen.

"Finally." Tai said nervously.

Tai's stomach then grumbled. Tai blushed, embarrassed at her hunger. The family only laughed though. It used to be a joke between her and Meg. Meg had always said that the sound of her stomach grumbling could flatten San Francisco. A tear came to Tai's eyes when she thought about Meg. Meg had always been Tai's best friend. Meg had been with Tai for her highs and lows. Meg had been a major part of all of Tai's schemes. Meg had been dead for about seven months now. Tai blamed Meg's death on herself. She had been driving the car when the drunk driver came. She always thought she could've done something, even though everybody told her she couldn't have. Sadly, Danny, Meg's boyfriend was the one driving the car that hit Tai and Meg. If anyone, Tai should've blamed him. But she blamed herself. Nobody knew the pain she went through. Meg was the sister Tai never had. They were that close. Now she was dead. Meg never got the chance to fulfill some of her aspirations. Meg wanted to be a famous lawyer. She wanted to cover all of those celebrity cases you see or hear about on the news. Meg and Tai promised they would always be there for each other. Guess that promise didn't come true now did it? Tai walked over to the kitchen table and took a seat. It had three extra chairs due to her, Pan, and Uub's arrival. Uub… They had met when Tai was nine at the World Tournament. They had become friends just like that and their relationship soon evolved. Uub had been her stronghold throughout her life. Whenever she felt pain or sorrow, Uub was there to hold her. He made her feel loved and secure. She didn't know if she could possibly live without Uub. Uub and Meg were there when she had first turned Super Saiyan. She was ten and complaining about her family.

**-Flashback- **

"_They can't be that bad." Twelve-year-old Uub said._

"_CAN'T BE THAT BAD? THEY'RE HORRIBLE UUB! YOU DON'T LIVE WITH THEM. THEY HATE ME!" eleven-year-old Tai shouted angrily._

"_They can't possibly hate you." eleven-year-old Meg replied._

"_Did you kill your mother?" Tai snapped._

_They were hanging out in the secret part of the park that the three had discovered a year back. Tai was once again complaining about her family and how everything was her fault. Uub and Meg were trying to calm her down, but Tai was stubborn and would not listen to them. She never listened to them when they tried to stand up for her family. It was always 'they were so horrible'. 'They hated me'. Tai never said they said an 'I love you'. Anger burned Tai. Her family was a bunch of hypocrites. Her father claimed he loved her, but she could see through the mask. How could they be that way? She had listened to Goten say he hated her! WHY WERE THEY LIKE THAT? A golden aura then surrounded Tai. Her hair began to change from black to a dazzling color. Her eyes changed from dark pools to green spheres. It took Tai no time at all to realize what she had accomplished. She was a Super Saiyan._

"_Tai…" Uub gasped. "Do you know what just happened?"_

"_Uh-huh." Tai nodded._

"_You just turned Super Saiyan!" Meg gawked._

**-End Flashback-**

Tai talked some during breakfast, but not a lot. She was still caught up in her thoughts. She then began to think about how she got here. Was it some sort of a sign? Was she supposed to accomplish something? Was it a warning? She had only read in fictional books about people unintentionally being transported into the past. This was her life though. It wasn't fiction. Did she wish this? She had always wanted to meet her mother. Maybe she got transported back into the past to meet her. But what good would that be? She wouldn't be alive. Tai would still be motherless. This made no sense. Tai wished she knew why exactly she was there.

**-Meanwhile-**

A blonde female paced in a cave staring outside into the world. An angry scowl crossed her face. She wanted to destroy that half-saiyan freak. Tai was roaming free in the past. She wanted to attack. She wanted to kill.

"17! When are we going to destroy that girl? We have the perfect chance!" Android 23 growled.

"Patience. I want her dead too, but we have to wait. We need to buy our time. Give Tai a little time to doubt herself." 17 explained.

"Doubt herself? She already doubts herself! For God's sake she hates herself! What more do we need? We've gotten her here! We have the perfect chance to destroy her!" 23 shouted angrily. "22! You agree with me don't you?"

Android 23 had turned to a fellow Android who was leaning against the cave wall. He had a buzz cut hairdo and eyes always angry. He looked up at the female android.

"23…17 is correct. Let us buy our time. He has a reason." 22 smirked.

"Exactly." 17 answered. "Goku and the other hideous Z Fighters will find a way to get here to the past. That's when we strike. Tai will want to fight first. Goku will let her, but he'll soon regret that choice. You will kill Tai. Goku will be heartbroken enough to be an easy kill. Without Goku and Tai, the rest will be a piece of cake."

"You better be right." 23 growled as she turned away from 17.

**-Back in the Future-**

Trunks wiped the sweat from his brow. He had been working on the time machine all night. He had to work slowly or something may go wrong. If something went wrong, they might not be able to get to the past. Tai, Uub, Pan, and Bra would be stuck there. He didn't even know where they were. He didn't know if they were dead or alive. A picture of Bra flashed through his mind. His little sister was gone. She had vanished. He had to get her back, no matter what the consequences were. He soon heard an explosion from the Gravity Room. Vegeta had locked himself in there ever since he had found out Bra was gone.

"Bra…" Trunks whispered, tears coming to his eyes.

Trunks quickly wiped the tears away from his eyes and began to keep working. He couldn't cry. He had to stay strong for his family. Family…His thoughts soon turned to the Son family. Even when Tai returned, things still wouldn't be the same. She would be as mad at them as ever. Tai would leave as soon as she got the chance to. She wondered what effect that would take. Goten was already blaming himself for the whole situation. Goten had realized Tai wouldn't be upset if there wasn't a bit a truth to what the Android's holograms had said…

**-Back in the Future-**

"Uub! Go train!" Tai demanded.

"But…What if you need me?" Uub asked.

"You're really pushing this whole married thing." Tai replied placing her hands on her hips.

"Fine your majesty." Uub replied sarcastically.

"You're learning." Tai smiled as she gave Uub a kiss on the lips.

"See you later." Uub waved.

Tai was trying to convince Uub to go train with the guys. He had been spending too much time with Tai that it got a little annoying. When Uub was gone, Tai turned around and collapsed on the couch.

"Do you think that guys smother you too much?" Tai asked her mother.

"No. I think your father isn't around enough." ChiChi sighed.

Tai noted what her mother had said. It really hit her hard. Her dad wasn't around? Tai knew it was hard to lose someone you cared about, but would it hurt more to know you weren't around enough. Tai looked into her mother's eyes. A flicker of sadness was in them. Maybe if she spilled the truth something could change. Maybe her father would be around her mother more. Maybe…

"Mom, don't worry. Dad loves you a lot. More than you'd ever know. Trust me…" Tai replied.

ChiChi just smiled at Tai. Pan though was looking at Tai oddly. She was letting things slip about their future. Was Tai going to spill some stuff? Pan kept her concentration on Tai.

"Mom…I need to tell you something." Tai said.

"What dear?"

"Mom…You died…"

**That's the end of Chapter 13. A cliffhanger, eh? You decide!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: No…I don't own DBZ.**

Sorry for the delay. I've been having writer's block and then I got a flame and school got in the way and academic team and archery. I'm busy. So I got a flame. Is Blame really horrible? Do you think Tai is perfect? I consider Tai a little too mean and materialistic. Well, cheers.

**Blame**

**Chapter 14**

"I what?" ChiChi asked raising an eyebrow.

"You died…In my RPG game I made up when I was thirteen. It's kind of like Dungeons and Dragons but different." Tai explained.

"Okay." ChiChi replied, slightly confused.

Tai shut her eyes and took a deep breath. She was going to tell her mother what really happened, but she choked. She knew she couldn't do it, but she tried anyway. Pan was looking slightly alarmed. She knew Pan wasn't expecting that. Tai quickly changed the subject.

"Did I tell you Uub and I are engaged?" Tai asked.

"Yes. You did. He seems really nice." ChiChi smiled.

"He is. Dad doesn't like him though. Ever since he found out we were going out, well, he got into evil-stay-away-from-my-daughter-don't-even-think-about-it-or-try-anything-or-I-will-kill-you-and-I-will-really-enjoy-it-so-there-overprotective-father mode." Tai said not stopping to take a breath.

"That doesn't sound like Goku." ChiChi replied.

"He's changed a lot since I was born." Tai answered.

_He changed all right,_ Tai thought. The Goku from this time was way different than his future self. The Goku from the past was cheerful, happy-go-lucky and carefree. The Goku from Tai's time was the exact opposite of his past self. The Goku from Tai's time was serious, and calm, and worried too much. At first, he didn't even want Tai to do any martial arts. He hadn't even trained since Tai was born! That was big. His past self really liked fighting in this time. Tai felt a pang of guilt. It was her fault that her father wasn't doing the things he loved. Just then there was a knock at the door. It was Bra and Bulma.

"Hey Pan!" Bra exclaimed, walking over to her best friend.

Pan and Bra reminded Tai of the way her and Meg were. That is, before Meg died. She and Meg were the best of friends. Where there was one, there was the other. Meg was the one who got her together with Uub. Tai, Meg, and Uub were known as the 3 Musketeers in their youth. Tai was glad Bra and Pan were friends. Everyone needed a close friend.

"Well hi guys." Bulma said. "We just came over to see you guys."

"Yeah. I think that's kind of obvious." Tai replied.

"It's nice to see you too, Tai." Bulma smiled sarcastically.

"You know I was kidding. That's me. The kidder." Tai answered.

"Yes. Bra has told us a lot about you." Bulma smiled.

"Did she tell you I snuck off to Florida with Uub and my friend Meg one spring break and nobody caught us?" Tai asked grinning.

"No." Bulma replied eyeing Tai.

"Good 'cuz nobody is supposed to know that!" Tai smiled.

Bulma looked at Tai as if she were a crazy person. Something just didn't seem right with Tai. One minute she seemed like she was an evil tyrant bent on destroying all good and the next minute seemed like a crazy kid. Neither of her parents were like that but Bra had told her that Tai marched to the beat of her own drum. Bra had told Bulma that Tai was a good person, not evil. Bra had said she looked up to Tai as a role model but from what Bulma had seen from Tai was that the girl wasn't exactly a perfect role model.

In the future… 

ChiChi looked over the pages in the family photo album. The pictures were mainly of what it was like after she had died. They were mainly of Tai. Tai looked beautiful. She looked like an amazing girl. ChiChi wondered how one girl could feel so much pain. How could Tai feel so unloved? ChiChi stopped at a picture of Tai. It looked as if she were thirteen or fourteen. Tai was wearing a red halter-top dress that stopped just above her knees. Her hair was put into a updo and curls were hanging down wonderfully. Next to Tai were Uub and what seemed like Meg. All three kids were smiling happily. Tai looked as if she were laughing. They looked so happy.

"It was her eighth grade graduation dance." Came Goku's voice from behind her. "She looked so beautiful. She really reminded me of you."

Goku sat down by his wife and looked at his wife with pain in his eyes. He wanted to tell her he was sorry for what he had said last night. He knew he had hurt her but he himself was still hurting. He had lost his wife and now his daughter and granddaughter were gone as well. He knew he should probably give up on Tai once she got home. She probably hated him by now and there was the whole thing in the past. He remembered Meg telling him that Tai was in the past, before she was born. He wondered what exactly Tai had told their past selves. He wondered if Pan and Tai were okay.

"They're okay." ChiChi assured Goku.

"How'd you know I was thinking about them?" Goku asked his wife.

"Saiyan bond remember?" ChiChi answered. "Don't give up on Tai. She'll come along."

"I doubt it. She hates me. She said once she turned eighteen she was out of here. Her birthday is tomorrow. That's how long you've been dead. Eighteen years." Goku murmured.

"You've gotten through the rest. You could do year eighteen." ChiChi managed to smile.

"You don't know what it was like, the first year without you. I was out of it. I hardly remember any of it. I went into a sort of depression, started drinking. Vegeta whipped me back into shape again. He said something about being strong for Tai. So here I am, eighteen years later, and my daughter hates me, is in the past, a new evil has showed up and I haven't trained since Tai was born." Goku replied staring at the floor.

"I'm sorry. I know what it was like without you. God, I wish I was there to watch Tai grow up. And Goten, he was only eight." ChiChi said, starting to cry.

"I know. He didn't take it too well, but you can see that. But we'll get through this. I promise." Goku whispered wrapping his arm around her…

Goku and ChiChi didn't see it, but as they were talking, Goten and Meg snuck out of the house. They both agreed that Goten's parents needed some alone time, especially after their argument. They had decided on going out to go to the CC. Gohan and Videl were there, trying to help Trunks with the time machine and they decided to go to. The two took off through the sky and flew toward the gigantic corporation.

"Hey…Meg…Can I ask you a question?" Goten asked.

"Sure. What?" Meg replied.

"How'd you meet my Mom?" Goten asked.

"She heard me talking about the Saiyans and asked me how I knew about them and you get the rest." Meg answered.

Flashback… 

_Meg stared into the eyes of a pink alien whose head was the shape of a football. Meg had only been dead for about a week and this alien, whose name was Bjor-Toran, was telling her about his home-planet and Meg about hers._

"_Hmmm…from what you say about Earth, it doesn't seem like many of your kind know about aliens. You don't seem surprised by me." Bjor-Toran mused._

"_Oh, I'm not just any Earthling. You see I know some aliens. One of them is a Namek." Meg smiled._

"_Namekians are a well natured species." Bjor-Toran replied. "But you said you knew some aliens. What race are the others?"_

"_Saiyans." Meg answered matter-of-factly._

"_SAIYANS! THOSE FILTHY-SCUMS DESTROYED MY HOME-PLANET! IF I COULD JUST LAY MY HANDS ON ONE OF THEM! DO YOU HAPPEN TO KNOW THEIR PRINCE? VEGETA WAS HIS NAME!" Bjor-Toran yelled causing some 'people' to star. _

_Meg looked around furiously, scared of Bjor-Toran. She herself knew that Vegeta was once evil, but he was on the good side now. She noticed some others talking about the Saiyans. Were they that bad? They must have had a very bad rep to have so many people bad-mouthing them. Meg noticed one person though looking at her oddly. She looked familiar._

"_The aren't bad people." Meg snapped at Bjor-Toran._

"_What makes you think that?" he sneered._

"_The Saiyans are low-life killers." Said another. "They killed my wife and son."_

"_The destroyed my home-planet of Xazoijerre." Growled someone else."_

"_THEY USED TO BAD BUT THEY ARENT NOW! I KNOW TWO OF THEM. THEY ARE GOOD PEOPLE! MAYBE VEGETA DID KILL OTHERS BUT HE DOESN'T NOW! HE LIVES ON EARTH! HE'S MARRIED AND HAS TWO KIDS! I KNOW THEM! AND THE OTHER! HE USED TO BE THE STRONGEST PERSON IN THE UNIVERSE AND HE ONLY USED HIS POWERS TO PROTECT THE UNIVERSE! BUT HE GAVE UP ON FIGHTING FOR HIS FAMILY! HE'S A SINGLE FATHER WHO HAS THREE KIDS! ONE OF THEM WAS MY BEST FRIEND AND SHE'S ONE OF THE STRONGEST PEOPLE ON EARTH! HER NAME IS TAI AND SHE'S A GREAT PERSON! SO STOP TALKING ABOUT THEM! THEY ARE GOOD PEOPLE!" Meg shouted._

"_You know about the Saiyans? You know about Goku and Tai?" came a voice from behind Meg._

_Meg turned around to see it was that woman. But now Meg recognized her from one of Tai's pictures. It was Mrs. Son…_

**End Flashback…**

Gohan, Videl, Trunks, and Bulma were all in the lab looking at the time machine when Goten and Meg arrived hand-in hand. Gohan somewhat smiled, but it was forced. It looked as if none of them had gotten any sleep.

"You guys sleep last night?" Gohan asked.

"No, Mom and Dad were up arguing half the night." Goten answered.

"And who can sleep? We have a job to do." Meg replied. "So, when did you guys make a time machine? How does it work? How many people can go at a time?"

"Well, we've had it for quite awhile, you know, just in case anything happened. Have you seen Star Trek? We've designed it so we can beam people like that. We can beam as many as we want to. Someone though will have to stay back to beam us back home." Trunks explained.

"Awesome." Meg smiled. "So when exactly can we travel back? A week wasn't it?"

"I said a week at most. If we are lucky, I might be able to finish it by tomorrow. We could go then." Trunks explained.

"Do do do do do do do do." Meg said in the Twilight Zone theme.

"What's with that?" Gohan asked.

"Kind of funny isn't it? Us going to the past on Tai's eighteenth birthday. That would sure lighten her spirits now wouldn't it?" Meg said sarcastically.

"Yeah but if we don't get there ASAP, Goku or Vegeta would probably kill someone." Bulma pointed out.

"Yeah." Everybody said in unison.

"It's times like these that I'm glad that I'm dead." Meg mused.

"Shut up." Gohan snapped.

"Shutting." Meg replied.

"So Goku and ChiChi were fighting?" Videl asked.

"Yes. Don't ask us what about because we aren't even sure." Goten answered.

"Whoa." Gohan murmured. "This is turning into a soap opera."

"Tell me about it." Meg agreed. "No all we have to do is turn it into a fairy tale."

That's Chapter 14. I hope you review and that you liked this chapter.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ so don't sue me.**

**Another Chapter for Blame! Yay!**

**Blame**

**Chapter 15**

Tai leaned back into the sofa waiting for questions about her time. She knew Bulma was going to inquire about the future. What else could you do with a kid from the future? A couple of seconds passed and nobody said a word. "Do you want to know anything about the future?"

"Well, I didn't think you would want to talk about it? Bra got sick of the questions at about the fifth one. I didn't want to bore you." Bulma said.

"Anyway, some things you may want to keep a secret." ChiChi said.

"What do you mean by that?" Tai inquired, her heart speeding up.

What did her mother mean by that? Did she know? Did Gohan tell her? If he did, Tai was going to hurt him. She couldn't find out. She just couldn't. Her finding out would ruin everything Tai had worked to keep a secret.

"You know, your personal life. I know I wouldn't want people butting into mine." ChiChi said.

Tai immediately felt better. So she didn't know. She was just saying things. Tai did stuff like that herself. It was good. Nothing was wrong.

"Everybody has secrets." Bra piped in. "What fun would life be without secrets?"

"You're right." Bulma said to her daughter. "Secrets are good."

"But, sometimes secrets are bad." Pan said.

"I agree with Pan." ChiChi said. "Secrets can hurt people. Wouldn't it be best if we just told people our feelings? If we don't, they could get hurt."

"But what if you do tell them?" Tai asked, wanting an answer. "What if the truth would just shatter them? Wouldn't it be best to keep a secret then? If it is for everybody's own good, even if that secret is so bad, it is killing you on the inside; you should still hide it. No matter how bad it is, right? If it protects people, that is. Nobody deserves to be hurt. So why put it on them?"

Everybody stared at Tai for a moment. Pan and Bra exchanged uneasy glances. They knew what was going on, what Tai was talking about. And they knew the secret they kept was eating away at Tai, because it was eating away at them also. They didn't want to hurt anybody with the secret, so they thought they shouldn't tell. But all three girls knew the past would find out sooner or later. It was only a matter of time. Either somebody was going to tell them, or they would find out on their own, when Tai was born. Either way they kept the secret, the past would end up getting hurt.

"Well, I don't know the answer to that one Tai. I guess it is whatever your gut tells you to do." Bulma answered.

_But what if your gut is telling you that you killed your mother_, Tai thought. Tai was beginning to hate the situation she was in. She was beginning to hate the fact that she got transported into the past. Her life would have been better off if she never showed up here, if she had never met her mother. She hated the secret she was keeping. It was a demon. Secrets were demons. Tai wished secrets were nonexistent, that nobody kept them. But Tai knew that wish would never come true. The world ran on secrets and she wasn't about to ask Shenron to change that. Shenron probably wouldn't even grant the wish. He didn't grant the wishes that they wanted before, why should he now?

"Well, Tai, if you want questions, I've got one for you." ChiChi said.

"Yeah Mom?" Tai asked.

"What is your father like? Is he any different?" ChiChi inquired.

"Oooh." Bra cheered. "This will be good."

"Totally." Pan agreed, grinning at her best friend.

"Well, yeah." Tai answered. "He is like any other dad with a daughter. He is so overprotective it isn't even funny. I am pretty sure he is worse than Vegeta is with Bra."

"No going to happen!" Bra contradicted. "At least you got to date when you were thirteen! I'm fifteen and I Daddy has scared off every one of my boyfriends."

"Dad is way worse. He totally beat up Uub after he caught us making out on the front porch swing!" Tai reminded.

"But Goku didn't say that any of your boyfriends had to beat him in a fight." Bra argued.

"That's why I don't have any _boyfriends_. I have a _boyfriend_. Dad would probably murder anybody who broke my heart. Come to think of it, that's probably why Uub's stuck with me so long." Tai mused.

"Could you stop comparing how annoying your fathers are. It's getting pretty annoying." Pan sighed exasperated.

"Sorry!" Tai and Bra apologized in unison.

"Scratch what I said earlier. Gohan is totally worse. He'd probably bore any of Pan's future prospects to death." Tai said with a smirk.

Bra and Pan couldn't help but laugh. They knew how Tai was about Gohan. Tai couldn't imagine why anybody would want to be a scholar. They both knew what Tai's opinion was on schooling. She couldn't imagine why anybody would actually want a job in schooling.

"Why would Gohan be boring?" ChiChi asked.

"Duh! He's a scholar. Come on, how lame of a job is that? All he is a brainiac just showing off. What talent is there in being a scholar? It's not like acting where you have to watch yourself. Acting takes skill, discipline, and what does it take to be a scholar? Just smarts! I know I could go to any college I wanted to, but I want to be cool. I want to be me. My kids would actually be proud of who I am!" Tai said triumphantly.

"I'm proud of my dad!" Pan defended.

"Sure you are, but you won't be. You are just too young to understand." Tai replied.

"I'm thirteen! Isn't that old enough?" Pan snapped.

"Pan, you are in middle school. You haven't even started high school. You'll learn about the future there. You can stick to your opinions and I'll stick to mine." Tai said.

Pan grumbled something and crossed her arms. Pan loved Tai more than anything, but sometimes she could be so annoying. Tai thought the world revolved around her most of the time and it was begging to get annoying. That was partly because Tai was spoiled when she was younger, but there was more. Everybody loved her wherever she went and that was inflating Tai's ego. Pan sometimes thought it was even bigger than Vegeta's but that was nearly impossible. Pan knew she had to accept who Tai was, but it was hard…very hard.

**Elsewhere…**

It is funny how one training session could look like an all out war. Maybe because it was with the earth's strongest fighters. Maybe it was because it was with the ki blasts. Maybe because there was somebody from the future was there. Maybe it was all three reasons, but it was easy to see that the fighters were giving it their best, and were having fun at it too. Soon they fighters took a break to relax and maybe talk.

"So what's the future like?" Goten asked. "Is it fun? Is it cool? Am I stronger?"

"Hey, Goten, give the guy a break, you can't ask him too many questions." Goku said to his youngest son.

"'Kay." Goten mumbled, disappointed.

"Ummm…thanks." Uub said slightly confused.

Goku was actually nice to him in this time. He didn't shoot Uub evil looks like he did in his time. Goku didn't care that he and Tai were going out in their time. The Goku from the past was way different from the one in his time and it was a little scary. Goku practically threatened to kill Uub the time he and Tai stayed out an hour past curfew. He nearly killed Uub when he found out the two teenagers were going out. This Goku was cheerful and happy. This Goku didn't care or seem to care whom his daughter was dating. It was kind of reassuring, but still scary. Uub liked this Goku. He wished he was the one from the future, but he knew that would never happen. Not in a million years.

**In the future**

Gohan drank a mug of coffee. It was his fifth one today, but there was a good reason for that. He didn't sleep that night. He was too worried about Pan. Pan was his only daughter an if anything happened to her… He didn't want to think about those things, but they kept popping into his mind. There was a new threat now, the new androids. None of the Z Fighters had been in a real battle since Buu, and that was over eighteen years ago, nearly two decades. Pan, Tai, and Uub had never been in a real battle before and that scared him. He usually wasn't scared, but he was scared now. What if the Androids attacked in the past, before Gohan and the others arrived? What if they were stronger than every one thought. Pa could get hurt. Gohan knew Tai would never let anything happen to Pan, but things happened in battle that you don't want to happen. He knew that from experience.

"Hey."

Gohan turned around to see Videl behind him. Bags were under her eyes, but she was standing strong. He knew this was hard on her. She had only been experienced to this kind of thing once before, and she had died. He walked over to his wife and wrapped his arms around her.

"Everything is going to be all right." He whispered.

"I'm just worried. I know you were into these things when you were her age, but that's no comfort. She has no real experience. What if she gets hurt?" Videl cried, trying to hold back her tears.

"I know how you feel, but you have to be strong, you have to have faith in her, in them all. If we don't, who will?" Gohan comforted. "Pan will be all right. I know she will."

"Gohan, I know you are just saying that. I can see it in your eyes. Well all feel like this battle will be the worst yet." Videl said, finally letting go of her tears.

"Listen to her."

Vegeta entered the room. A towel was draped around his shoulders and a dark expression was etched onto his face. He looked meaner than he usually did. Gohan and Videl both knew he had locked himself in the Gravity Room, but were confused on what he just had said.

"What do you mean?" Gohan asked.

"She's right." Vegeta said acknowledging Videl. "None of us has done real battle over the years. We may have trained, but not as hard as we used to. We've gotten soft in these times of peace and now it is our time to pay the price."

"Are you saying, it's over?" Gohan inquired. "That this is it? We all are going to die? That doesn't seem right."

"Listen, you know that the Androids are out to get your father for revenge. They will do that by getting to Tai. The thing is that Kakarott hasn't trained since your mother died so he will be no use in battle. They will probably be so strong that only you the Namek, Uub, and me will be able to take them on. Forget about Goten and Trunks, they've given up on their training." Vegeta explained.

"What about Tai?" Gohan asked. "She's stronger than I am."

"Her original plan was to run away, remember?" Vegeta answered. "Who says she'd want to help us in battle."

"But Tai wouldn't let the Androids kill you all, would she?" Gohan inquired. "She's not like that. She's good."

"But she's no angel either. She has a dark side. You know what the Androids did to her. They manipulated her mind. If she does help us, they may try to do that again." Vegeta explained.

"They wouldn't do that around us, would they?" Videl asked. "The Androids should be smarter than that."

"Videl, Vegeta is right. Either way you look at it Tai will get hurt. The odds are against us. They're telling us that we'll lose.

**Not to optimistic, are they? Well, I hope you liked Chapter 15. I know I had fun writing it. REVIEW!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Nope, I have no record of me owning DBZ. So don't sue. But if you'd like to sue hire me in um…12 years. I'll be sure to be out of school then!**

**Areiko: I must be a good writer to have answered your question before you asked. There isn't going to be a battle scene in this chapter, but there probably will be in the next chapter.**

**Blame**

**Chapter 16**

"You guys don't have to bring me along. I know you want to spend time with your mother." Meg said sadly.

The Son boys, Gohan and Goten, were taking ChiChi and Meg out to dinner on Goku's request and Meg was feeling like a third wheel. She knew that Goten and Gohan wanted to spend time with their mother. Meg wouldn't have minded to stay back at the Son house, but Gohan and Goten refused.

"Nonsense, we want you here." Goten said. "You both have been dead. You need some time out."

Goten said that with a smile at Meg. Meg slightly blushed. He had been this way ever since they had shared that little kiss. It was nice, but Meg still couldn't help but feel bad. She was dead. He was living. Nothing could happen between them both.

"Too bad Goku didn't come. Do you boys know why he wanted to stay home?" ChiChi sighed, lifting up the restaurant menu.

"No idea Mom." Gohan said.

"Same here." Goten agreed.

Meg herself was confused of why Goku didn't come to dinner with them. "Maybe Mr. Son wanted to give you guys alone time. You never spent much time with your mother. Maybe he waned you guys to spend time together."

"I guess you are right." ChiChi replied. "He's so different than I remember him. You all are."

Meg couldn't help but feel sorry for the woman. She had her life taken away. She had never gotten to see her two youngest children grow up. Goten was only eight when she died and Tai was a newborn. She had never gotten to see Gohan marry Videl or see her first grandchild be born. She hadn't even seen her first grandchild yet. Meg twirled the straw in her tea around and looked to the side. She gasped when she saw an old man approaching the table. She knew him well. His wife had been her and Tai's teacher and he had worked with Goku as a lawyer. His name was Mr. Gibson and he was walking toward the table staring directly at her.

"No." Mr. Gibson gasped. "It couldn't possibly be."

"Hey, Mr. Gibson, meet my cousin Ashleigh and my Aunt Melody. They're visiting from London." Gohan lied.

"Cousin? I almost thought she was little Meg Ferris. But that couldn't be her now, could it?" Mr. Gibson sighed.

Goten was the first to speak, "No, I guess it couldn't."

"Gohan, is you father fine? He hasn't been at the firm in a couple of days and the Ukina vs Shoshoma is coming up soon. And my wife said that Tai hadn't been in class either. Is everything all right?"

The gang all exchanged worried glances. They all needed a good cover, but what? Meg soon came up with an idea. "Well, Tai and Mr…I mean Uncle Goku…um…are sick with the flu. That's actually the reason why my mother and I are here."

"Well, tell them I said get better. I best be off now. Goodbye." Mr. Gibson waved.

When he left Gohan sank down in his seat and Goten took a large sip of water. He was gone. That was good for everybody. ChiChi though was looking quite confused. "Your father has a job?"

"You didn't know?" Goten inquired. "I thought Dad would've told you by now."

"You won't believe this but he's a lawyer." Gohan said.

"The best this side of West City. He's awesome." Meg said.

ChiChi looked as if she were going to have a heart attack. This was not the Goku she knew. Her Goku was carefree and would never consider or ever want to be a lawyer. It was so unlike him. But times had changed since she had died. Goku was different. He aged with time. Everything did. She was shaken out of her thoughts when the food arrived with many waiters and waitresses. She wasn't surprised though. Two Saiyans were at the table and Meg herself a lot of food. ChiChi shook herself out of her thoughts and continued to enjoy her meal with her sons and Meg.

**Back in the past**

Tai stuffed a large forkful of spaghetti into her mouth. It was heavenly. It was true what everybody had said, ChiChi had been a wonderful cook. Tai never had anything this good. The meat sauce was superb, making her taste buds explode. The noodles were cooked perfectly.

"This is good." Tai complimented happily.

"Thank you." ChiChi replied smiling.

Tai kick Uub's shin and he looked up at her. Tai nudged him, trying to get him to say somethin. "Amazing," he said, "I never tasted anything this good."

Goku stopped eating and looked up at Uub confused. "Haven't you eaten ChiChi food before. You are dating Tai."

"Ummm…never on spaghetti night. When I ate over here we had…umm…chicken cordon bleu with some salad." Uub covered.

Tai rolled her eyes and Pan tried to stifle a laugh. Tai was sure Uub never had chicken cordon bleu at her place because she never cooked it or neither had her brothers and father. Uub probably just made something up, the first thing that came to his mind.

"So…Tai…tomorrow is your birthday." ChiChi said taking a piece of garlic bread out of the basket.

"Umm…yeah." Tai said confused.

"You'll be eighteen. That's a big event for a person."

"I guess it is." Tai said taking a drink of her water.

"So me and Bulma decided to throw you a party tomorrow at Master Roshi's."

"WHAT?"

Tai was so surprised by what her mother had said, she spat out her drink. What was she thinking? Tai knew ChiChi thought she was doing a good thing, but Tai didn't feel like celebrating her birthday. Yes, she was turning a year older, but that meant her mother had been dead another year. That was not something to celebrate.

"You don't want a party?" ChiChi asked, slightly hurt.

"No…a party would be good…I was…I was…I was just surprised…" Tai whispered.

Pan and Uub were looking at Tai oddly. They knew why she freaked. Tai brushed a lock of hair out of her face and stared down at the table. "I'm sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry about." ChiChi smiled.

"I'll clean up." Tai murmured.

Later that night Tai, Pan, and Uub sat on the guest bed whispering to each other. Tai was still feeling slightly embarrassed about what happened earlier and Uub and Pan were comforting her.

"I just…I know she's thinking well…but…you guys know…" Tai stuttered.

"I know." Uub said wrapping his arms around her. "It'll be okay."

"I shouldn't have told them tomorrow was your birthday. It's my fault." Pan apologized.

"No, Pan, it's my fault. It's all my fault. God, it's all my fault." Tai sobbed, tears rolling down her face. "They're all…they're all so happy…and I'm going to take it all away."

Uub just sat there holding Tai as she cried and Pan tried to comfort her aunt. But both knew that Tai was hurt and it wasn't going to change.

**Meanwhile in the Future**

ChiChi slowly shut the door behind her. She told the boys and Meg goodnight and headed off toward the bedroom. She was still wondering why Goku didn't come to dinner with them. She sighed. Things between her and Goku weren't exactly going well as she had hoped. She knew there would be some problems between them, but she thought they'd work it out. All they seemed to do thought was argue. She didn't want to leave for Other World without working things out with Goku first. Taking another sigh, she walked into the bedroom.

"Goku…"

This was nothing of what she had expected. Goku was standing in front of her, in a suit she knew she had never seen him wear. In his hands was a bottle of champagne. A smile covered his face, something she hadn't seen since she arrived back on Earth.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm not entirely sure." Goku replied, flashing the 'Son Grin', "We've just been distant lately, even though we're together and I guess…I wanted to do something special for you. I don't know how long you're going to be here."

"That's sweet."

"Thanks. So," Goku said lifting a wineglass, "can we make the best of our time together?"

"Yeah." ChiChi smiled.

**The next morning, in the past…**

Tai stood outside staring into the sky. She was wondering what the day would bring. She didn't know how the day would turn out. She did, though, have an awful feeling that something bad was going to happen. She could feel it, but she didn't know what. She then sensed somebody behind her. She turned around to see Gohan.

"Oh…it's you…" Tai murmured.

"You don't sound to happy about that." Gohan said. "Listen, I heard what you last night."

"So you were eavesdropping?" Tai snapped, glaring at her brother. "Didn't they ever teach you that eavesdropping was wrong?"

"By they, I guess you mean Mom and Dad. And I didn't mean to. I was going to the bathroom when I passed the guest room." Gohan explained.

"Oh…"

"You're really hurting here, aren't you?"

"What do you expect? Living is this time makes me hate my life even more. They are happy…Part of me wants to tell them…but the other half doesn't want to cause them so much pain." Tai sighed.

"If it helps, I know how you feel. I blamed myself when Dad died in the Cell Games. But, Tai, you've got to learn that it is not your fault your loved ones die." Gohan said.

Tai was about to say something, but the rest of her family joined the two outside. Tai decided to save what she was going to say to Gohan later.

**Back to the Future**

The Z Fighter stood around the Time Machine. They were getting ready to leave to the past and Trunks was giving them the idea of what they were going to experience.

"This will transport us to the past. While in the Time Stream do not move. Keep still for if you do, you may die horrible painful deaths." Trunks said.

"That sounds safe." Meg said sarcastically. "How do you suppose we get back, Einstein?"

"Well, Meg, I will give each of you a watch. When we are to go back home, here, you know what I mean, I will send a message to my mother who will beam us back." Trunks explained.

"What if you die?" Meg inquired.

"All of your Time Watches have a communication chip." Trunks answered annoyed.

"What if our watches get blown up?"

"MEG WOULD YOU JUST SHUT UP!" Trunks shouted.

"Sorry." Meg replied angrily. "So who's going?"

"Finally a valid question." Trunks mused sarcastically. "Me, you, my father, Gohan, Goten, Goku, ChiChi, and Piccolo."

"That's seven people." Goten noted. "That would be eleven if you count the others in the past."

"Yes." Trunks said exasperated. "Now here are your watches. Put them on."

They did as they were told. Bulma pressed a button and the Z Fighters disappeared.

**Did you like that Chapter? Tell me in your reviews.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not, or will not, in the history of everything cheesy, own DBZ. So do not sue me. Even if it's for cheese.**

**Thanks for all of your reviews. I really liked them.**

**Random Question: Who's your favorite NCAA basketball team? Mine's the Kentucky Wildcats. It's March Madness!**

**Blame**

**Chapter 17**

Master Roshi couldn't believe that Tai was actually Goku's daughter. She was…she was…too hot. She had the perfect curves and a pretty face. He loved the hip hugger jeans she wore along with a yellow polo that fit her body nicely. He wanted to touch her, but that Uub boy was around her so much. He didn't want to mess with him!

"Hey, Roshi, could you just kinda stop looking at me? I think that'd be nice." Tai said.

"Sorry, but you can't blame me!" Master Roshi blushed.

"You know, I don't have that problem with him in that time." Tai said.

"What!" Yamcha exclaimed. "That's an apocalyptic sign!"

"Not to me." Tai grinned. "Things change in the future."

"Or things get threatened!" Pan grinned.

Everybody laughed. The party was going well. Tai wasn't feeling great but she was laughing and joking. She didn't want to let anything on, but the way Gohan and Vegeta were watching her made Tai nervous. Suddenly everybody heard a large bang outside Master Roshi's house. Tai was the first one out of the house and was astonished to find the Z Fighters from the future time, standing there looking very grave.

"Hi! We're like from the future!" Meg shouted.

When Tai saw Meg, with her halo standing before her, she did something she had never done before. Tai fainted.

"Tai…Are you okay?" came Goku's voice.

"Uhh…Dad…I had the worst dream…I was in the past and Meg was here…" Tai whimpered.

"Well…"

Tai opened her eyes and screamed. It wasn't a dream. She was in the past and Meg was here. Tai's eyes widened when she saw her mother. What's going on here, Tai wondered. She sat up from the couch she was laying on and backed away from the Z Fighters. What was worse was that the past was looking highly confused.

"Tai? Are you okay?" Uub asked.

"I'm fine but slightly confused." Tai replied.

"It's easy to explain." Goten replied.

"Why are you here?" Tai asked.

"To come get you." Goku answered.

"So now you care about me." Tai said coldly.

"We also came to fight the androids who sent you here." Mg said.

"I should've known." Tai snapped. "It wasn't me you cared about. You all just wanted to be here about some stupid fight."

The past just watched Tai. They all knew something was different about her. The way Tai stared at their future selves made their spines tingle. Something bad was about to happen.

"Could everybody get out of here. I need to talk to my father and brothers, alone." Tai ordered.

Everyone did as they were told. But Uub seemed to linger behind the others as they walked out. He didn't want to leave Tai alone, but he knew it was best. When they left Tai turned her angry eyes on her family.

"Don't pretend I don't know what you all think about me." Tai said.

"But you don't." Goten sighed. "We don't hate you."

"I SAW YOU!" Tai shouted.

"It wasn't what you thought you saw!" Goku shouted.

"I have witnesses. Pan, Bra, and Uub also saw and heard." Tai replied coldly.

"The Androids tricked you. They made a hologram of us to make you think it was us." Gohan explained.

"GO TO HELL!" Tai shouted.

The way Tai shouted made Goku's heart break. He had lost her. His daughter really did hate him. "Tai, I know you're just angry."

"No! As soon as I get home I'll get out of your lives!" Tai growled.

"I know you don't think that." Goku whispered.

"LISTEN DAD! THIS FAHER/DAUGHTER RELATONSHIP IS OVER!" Tai screamed. "DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?"

With that Tai stormed out of the Kame house. The future looked sympathetic while the past just stared at Tai. They way they looked it her made Tai realize they had found out about the real future. The future that Tai never told them about. What made her feel worse was the way her past parents were looking at her.

"Ummm…You're mad." Meg noted.

"Yes I am." Tai replied angrily. "Why the hell are you all here?"

"Ummm…To kick the butts of the androids that sent you guys here." Trunks answered.

"I don't believe you." Tai sneered.

"Well, maybe you should." Came a sneering voice from behind Tai.

Tai whirled around to see three figures hovering in the air. One was Android 17. The two others Tai did not recognize. One was a woman with long, wavy blonde hair. Her blue eyes seemed to piece your sould. The other was a tall man with a buzz cut.

"Who are you?" Tai shouted.

"Who are we?" Android 22 questioned. "I am the one who will kill you."

Andriod 22 sent a brilliant ki blast at Tai sending her flying forcefully into the Kame House. The lumber creaked as if it were about to cave in. Seeing this, Uub charged at the femme fatale but his attempt futile. In mid punch the woman grabbed his fist and threw him into the ocean.

"KAMEHAMEHA!"

Tai had shot a Kamehameha Wave at 22. Android 22 was caught completely off guard by the attack. The blast knocked her to the ground with a hard thud.

"Ha!" Tai cheered almost triumphantly. "Hey, you guys, the past, get to the Lookout ASAP. I have a feeling that this will be an awfully large battle!"

"But what if we want to help?" Past Gohan questioned.

"Listen, Gohan, we have an eighteen year experience over you guys. We know a little more about fighting." Trunks explained.

"Meg, Bra, Pan, and Mom, I want you guys to go with them." Tai ordered.

"Why do I have to go?" Pan argued.

"To protect the past." Tai retorted. "NOW GO!"

Pan grumbled slightly as Past Goku Instant Transmissioned them off the island and onto the Lookout. Now the battle was between the Androids and the Z Fighters. The Z Fighters got into their fighting stances and flew at the Androids at tremendous speeds. Kicks and punches were thrown as the battle raged on. Tai was battling 22 along with Uub and Trunks.

"SOLAR FLARE!" Tai shouted trying to blind the Android.

"You think you're so smart little Saiyan, BUT THINK AGAIN!" 22 screamed as she attacked Tai from behind.

The kick sent Tai flying down to the ground. She skidded across the sand and into the ocean's tide. Tai growled angrily as she shot a blast at 22. The Androids were stronger than anybody thought. Tai then had an idea. 22's back was turned to Tai.

"DESTRUCTO DISC!" Tai screamed.

A disc shot out of Tai's right hand and toward the beautiful Android 22. Android 22 screamed in pain as the disc ripped off her arm. But Tai noticed something odd about the Android. 22 lowered herself to the ground smirking insanely Tai.

"You shouldn't be smiling, you lost an arm." Tai growled.

"Shouldn't I?" 22 replied.

With that a blinding flash of blue light flashed around where 22's arm should have been. After the light was gone, a new arm was in its place. Tai gasped at the sight. 22 then hit Tai in the cheek, pushing her into the ocean. Water swirled around Tai as she hit the waters.

"How do they expect us to stay here on the Lookout when the earth is in peril?" Past Goku shouted.

"I dunno, maybe you should get some brains into that head of yours and listen to me!" Meg yelled. "These Androids were made to kill Tai, the strongest person in the future. TAI'S THE STRONGEST! If you all go it will be suicide! SUICIDE!"

"What do we care!" Past Gohan snapped. "It's not like we've died before!"

Things at the Lookout hadn't been that okay since the group got there. For one thing, the Z Fighters were edgy considering there was a fight they couldn't fight in.

"Listen," Meg ordered, "I don't like this more than you guys. You guys are supposed to be the heroes. But let this be in your future selves hands."

"Why? What if they fail?" Past Goku questioned, irritated.

"You're the lawyer, figure it out!" Pan replied.

Everybody turned to Pan. While in the past, the past Z Fighters had never had time to face her temper. But now it was out.

"I'm a what?" Goku asked.

"A lawyer!" Pan answered. "Now could you guys keep it down, I'm trying to sense the fight!"

"Why sense the fight when you can watch it?"

The past Z Fighters all grinned when they saw Baba hovering toward them. Before any could say 'let's watch the battle, they had successfully captured Baba's crystal ball and were peering into the fight.

"Hmmm…you call yourselves powerful." Android 23 mused.

"Take that!' Goten shouted sending a ki blast at 23. 23, though, rebounded it sending the attack flying at Goten.

Goten and 23 were in a heated battle. Gohan was helping, but it mainly was between 23 and Goten. Goten threw kicks and punches, but 23 easily dodged them. 23 then got tired of his attacker.

"My turn." 23 sneered as he shout a deadly blast through Goten's chest.

"GOTEN!"

**There was chapter 17. The battle has begun and I left it at a fascinating cliffhanger. Hope you enjoy it!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own DBZ. Stop pestering me! **

**Arieko: No, this isn't payback. I had that planned for awhile now. **

**Blame**

**Chapter 18**

"GOTEN!" Tai screamed.

Goten just hovered in air for a second before his body fell down to the hard ground. Tai pushed past everybody as Goten his the sand. She ran over to his body, tears in her eyes. _No, this can't be happening! He can't be dead! Not after what I said. I didn't mean it. I really didn't_, Tai thought. Tai reached Goten. His eyes were shut and blood poured from his wound.

"Goten, wake up." Tai begged. "You can't die. YOU CAN'T!"

Tai placed her hand on his neck. Tai felt no pulse. His ki was gone. Goten had died. "NO! NO! NO! NOT YOU!"

Tai heard a thump behind her; Gohan had fallen to his knees, tears threatening, staring at his brother. Tai hugged herself tightly, wanting this to be a nightmare. She had to face the cold truth as Goten's body disappeared before her eyes. Another person had died because of her. First her mother, then Meg, now Goten. She was the cause of it all…

Anger seized Goku. He had to kill the Androids for what they had done to his son. He growled as he stared up at the Androids. They were laughing. How could they laugh? They had murdered a human. Turning into SSJ3 Goku charged at the Androids…

Tai still sat on the ground, staring at the spot where Goten had lay. It wasn't fair. He didn't deserve to die. It was her fault. Everything was her fault. She didn't deserve to live. She never deserved it. All she did was cause people pain…

Gohan watched his little sister, then his father. He knew he needed to help Goku, Tai did too, but she wasn't. Goku hadn't been training in a little over eighteen years. Goku was too far out of shape. Gohan also knew he had to avenge Goten's death. Gohan shot into the air.

"KAMEHAMEHA!" he shouted.

Android 22 deflected it. "You seriously don't believe you can defeat me. It's impos…"

Android 22 never got to finish his sentence. He fell forward. He skidded across the sand. Above him was Vegeta laughing. How could that Saiyan catch me of guard, he thought angrily. But then he smirked. Behind Vegeta was 23. He didn't see her. Big mistake.

"DAD! WATCH OUT!" Trunks shouted.

It was to no avail though. 23 hit Vegeta across the back of his head causing him to black out.

"Pity." 23 remarked. "I was trying to kill him."

Tai sensed all of this, but did nothing. No more people were to die of her mistakes. She couldn't fight the Androids. She would cause more pain to the ones she loved…

The battle raged on. None of the Z Fighters were able to stop the Androids. They were too strong. Punches and kicks were sent and received, but nothing seemed to faze the dangerous Androids. Suddenly, much to everybody's surprise, 22 stopped fighting, and laughed.

"Why are you fighting me?" he asked.

"Huh? You should know that." Goku growled, grabbing his arm, which had a large gash on it. "You murdered my son."

"No wonder she hates you." 23 sneered.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Trunks questioned.

He looked down at his father, who was still out. He would've taken him to Dende, but Trunks didn't want to lead the Androids to where the past was stationed.

"Tai, who else of the Z Fighters is a she?" 22 answered.

"What do you ant with my daughter?" Goku barked.

"Why isn't she fighting? Isn't she a fighter?" 23 replied.

The Z Fighters stared down at Tai, who was still on the ground. She, now, was standing, looking up at the fight. They lowered themselves to the ground.

"Tai, babe, are you okay?" Uub asked walking over to his fiancée.

"Stay away from me." Tai jerked.

Every one gasped at Tai's reaction. Uub persisted, but Tai pushed him out of the way.

"What's wrong, Tai?" Goku asked. 'It's me, your father."

"I'll hurt you. I don't want to, but I will."

"Why?" Goku asked, hurt reflecting in his eyes.

"I hurt everybody I'm around. Don't you see it? Mom, Meg, Goten, who's next?"

"Tai," Uub begged, "no. That's all a lie. You won't hurt me. You can never hurt me."

""Uub, I love you! I don't want to hurt you." Tai cried.

"You're hurting me by not being here!" Uub replied. "Nothing is worse than being without you."

"No. I'll hurt you! I know it! I don't want you to die! That's why I'm doing this!" Tai screamed as she flew off into the sky. Uub flew after her. He wasn't going to lose her.

22 smirked at the sight. This was going to be good. He raised his hand and pointed it at Tai. A small ball of ki formed in his hand. He released the blast.

"TAI! UUB!" Gohan shouted. "WATCH OUT!"

Uub had just reached Tai and had grabbed her hand when they heard Gohan scream. They whirled around to see a gigantic blast of ki heading their way. There was no time to get out of the way. Uub wrapped his arms protectively around Tai's figure. The explosion happened.

"TAI!" Goku screamed.

Goku knew it was no use. Their ki was gone. His daughter, Tai, and her fiancé Uub were dead.

**Ooooh…I am so going to get flamed for this chapter. But there was a reason for this chapter, even if you despise with all the fiber of your being. Well, review, and don't come after me with pitchforks and torches.**


End file.
